


The Holiday

by ParisLily147



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst with a Happy Ending, Christmas Fluff, Dad Yamaguchi, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, based on a movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-22 05:13:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 29,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10690440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParisLily147/pseuds/ParisLily147
Summary: In London, Hinata Shoyou writes a wedding column in a newspaper and nurtures an unrequited love for his colleague, Nishinoya Yu. Near Christmas, he is informed that Noya is engaged to marry another colleague, Asahi, and his life turns upside down. In Los Angeles, the movie-trailers maker Tsukishima Kei has just split with his unfaithful boyfriend Kuroo and wants to forget him. Through a house exchange website, Tsukki impulsively swaps his mansion for Hinata’s cottage in Surrey for the holidays. While in Surrey, Tsukishima meet Hinata’s brother and book editor Yamaguchi and they fall in love with each other. Meanwhile, Hinata meets his new next door neighbor the ninety year old screenplay writer Ukai Keishin, who helps him retrieve his self-esteem, and the film composer Kageyama, with whom he falls in love.





	1. Introduction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bold Text - Hinata’s Internal Monologue
> 
> Normal Text - Snippets of the stories involved in the book

 

 

**I’ve found almost everything ever written about love to be true.**

Kageyama can’t help but smile. Any good music can bring a smile to his face. Not matter what composer, no matter what era, good music makes him giddy inside.

**Shakespeare said “Journeys end in lovers meeting.” What an extraordinary thought.**

However any room can be completely rid off all noise, and as long as Kageyama sees his beloved Oikawa he can’t help but draw a tooth grin at him.

**Personally, I have not experienced anything remotely close to that, but I am more than willing to believe Shakespeare had. I suppose I think about love more than anyone really should. I am constantly amazed by its sheer power to alter and define our lives. It was Shakespeare who also said “love is blind.” Now that is something I know to be true. For some quite inexplicably, love fades;**

Tsukishima has tried to reconnect their once strong bond. In the beginning, he and Kuroo were two peas in a pod. Nothing could have separated them. And now, a year later, Tsukishima just can’t find anyway to strengthen that bond, no matter what he does.

**for others love is simply lost.**

Ukai never thought he would be growing old without Takeda. He believed that every night and every morning, he would be able to see his beautiful face. Unfortunately for Ukai, that beautiful face can only be seen through old photographs and vivid memories.

**But then of course love can also be found, even if it just for the night. And then, there’s another kind of love: the cruelest kind. The one that almost kills its victims. It’s called unrequited love.**

Hinata was in love. There was no other way to describe this deep burning feeling he had inside. I mean, who couldn’t look at that ball of positive energy that is Nishinoya and not feel anything. He spent years building and nurturing this love for Nishinoya Yu, and at one point, Hinata believed that Noya would love him back. That all of his fantasies and fairy tale endings would come true.

**Of that I am an expert. Most love stories are about people who fall in love with each other. But what about the rest of us? What about our stories, those of us who fall in love alone? We new the victims of the one sided affair. We are the cursed of the loved ones.**

However that fairy tale ending never came. After three years of love on his side, Hinata had to the courage to express his love to Noya. Only to be shoot down as Noya wasn’t interested in Hinata that way.

**We are the involved ones, the walking wounded, The handicapped without the advantage of a great parking space! Yes, you are looking at one such individual. And I have willingly loved that man for over three miserable years? The absolute worst years of my life! The worst Christmas’, the worst Birthday’s, New Years Eve’s brought in by tears and valium. These years that I have been in love have been the darkest days of my life.**

Although Noya never felt that way, Hinata still feels the same. Some part of Hinata wants to believe that one day, Nishinoya will come back to Hinata and say that this past three years have been just as bad for Noya as they have been for Hinata. That he wishes he never got together with Asahi and instead turned to Hinata.

**All because I’ve been cursed by being in love with a man who does not and will not love me back. Oh god, just the sights of him! Heart pounding! Throat thickening! Absolutely can’t swallow! All the usual symptoms. I understand feeling as small and as insignificant as humanly possible. And how it can actually ache in places you didn’t know you had inside you. And it doesn’t matter how many new haircuts you get, or gyms you join, or how many glasses of chardonnay you drink with your girlfriends… you still go to bed every night going over every detail and wonder what you did wrong or how you could have misunderstood.**

 

**And how in the hell for that brief moment you could think that you were that happy. And sometimes you can even convince yourself that he’ll see the light and show up at your door. And after all that, however long all that may be, you’ll go somewhere new, And you’ll meet people who make you feel worthwhile again. And little pieces of your soul will finally come back, And all that fuzzy stuff, those years of your life that you wasted, that will eventually begin to fade.**

 

But for Hinata, nothing has begun to fade yet.

 

Yet.


	2. Apple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week before Christmas in London, England.

Hinata could never finsih his work on time.

 

Day in and day out, Hinata worked his butt off writing columns for the newspaper. He had been doing this job for more than 3 years and probably written over a thousand columns.

 

But still here is Hinata, minutes before the newspaper Christmas party starts, and he still has a column to finish.

 

And he knows that there is an unfinished draft in his computer.

 

But Hinata has never missed the chance to see Noya.

 

* * *

 

“Hinata.”

 

“Hinata.”

 

“HINATA.”

 

You would think Ennoshita would be able to grab Hinata’s attention from the yelling and awkward hand gestures he was using. But Hinata seems to be somewhere else. Or looking somewhere else ….

 

“Oh, you’re looking at Noya.”

 

“Hinata, come down from Noya land and back to Earth.”

 

From the mentioning of Noya’s name, Hinata seems to float away from whatever fantasy he was in the middle of and (finally) see him.

 

“Oh sorry Enno. I didn’t notice you were there.”

 

Ennoshita hands Hinata a glass of champagne and hopes the liquor will help clear Hinata’s mind. If the liquor doesn’t work, he’ll offer Hinata his cigar. But before he can think to hard on the subject Hinata goes back to staring lovingly at Yu.

 

“Hinata, don’t tell you’re still in love with him?”

 

“Enno! No no no. That’s over. So over. Very over.”

 

“Hinata, what's the story with you two anyway?You were both head over heels for each other, weren't you?

 

“I was head over heels for him. Truth be known.”

 

“And then you found out he was shagging with Asahi. He’s from Circulation right?"

 

“Yeah. Once I told Noya I knew what he was doing, he dumped me. ….. We shouldn't be talking about this at the office party. Maybe later perhaps.”

 

Hinata reaches over and grabs another glass of champagne from a waiter. He’s hoping Ennoshita hates this conservation as much as he does.

 

“But l always see you two together. Before work, during work, lunch, break, you name it. So he cheated on you, but you stayed friends?”

 

“I was in love. Everyone knew it too I could just stop communication with him. He is everywhere I go”

 

As Hinata downs his champagne glass, he tries his damn hardest not to think about the topic. He has done his fair share of crying over Noya. And at a office party would certainly be the worst time for it.

 

“Does it look like l'm crying right now, Enno?”

 

“No, no, no. No, it just looks like ... it's the smoke from my cigar. Did he ever actually tell you that he loved you back?”

 

“Yes. Three, almost four times. And when l reminded him of that......he said it must have been an answer to a question. Which, it absolutely was not.”

 

“You know, Hinata, when you catch your guy with another guy......you're not supposed to stay friends with him,” Enno leans over to grab another two glasses but the waiter goes just out of his reach,

“You're supposed to never talk to the prick again.You're supposed to throw things at him, scream, call him names. Not do his blooming laundry.”

 

“Oh my god. l don't do his laundry. Did someone tell you that l do his laundry? Oh god, who said.”

 

As Hinata gawked at Enno hoping for an answer, Enno just had to wait a second and stare back at Hinata before he got back on topic.

 

“No, no, all we do now is......we e-mail. Not when he's with Asahi, of course. Also when he's not with him, we talk on the phone. Sometimes for hours. And then there's the occasional long lunch.”

 

“You know, Hinata, l never realized how pathetic you are.”

 

“Really? Oh my God. l'm so aware of it.”

 

Hinata says glancing over his shoulder to catch a peek at Noya.

 

“They always know just how to get us, don't they? He knows whenever he wants to come crawling back into your life…”

 

“Actually,” Hinata interrupts Enno’s thought to say, “ he has made some small comments like that recently. He hasn't exactly come right out and said it. But he is still making the comments.”

 

Before Hinata can try to convince Ennoshita that the comments mean he is still interested, Daichi walks over and butts in.

 

“Hinata, did you file your story?”

 

“Oh, no, not yet. Down to the wire again. Sorry Daichi, I’ll go right now and finish it.. Better go.” He quickly waves off Daichi and Ennoshita before speeding back to his answer.

 

* * *

 

_Groom's best friend spoke......for many guests when he said, ''Hilary......will open Edward's eyes......and round out his life.''_

 

“I have a question for you.”

 

Hinata whips around in his desk chair to see Nishinoya leaning against the doorframe. Noya seemed to be slightly chuckling from seeing Hinata still working.

 

“What's it like to be the only one committed to work.....while the rest of us are partying?”

 

Noya takes a step into Hinata’s office and tries to peek at what Hinata is writing.

 

“You mean what's it like to be the only one not to finish their work on time, ever?”

 

As Hinata finishes, Noya tries to turn around and head out. He doesn’t want to get in the way for Hinata’s work.

 

“ Hold on. Don't…Don't go yet. I am almost done.”

 

Hinata pleads for Noya to stop. And stop he does.

 

As soon as Noya shows intentions of staying in the room, Hinata whips back around to his computer and begins typing as fast as his fingers will allow him to.

 

“ls it fun having a brain that works that fast?”

 

“Shut up.”

 

“No, l mean it. You probably even had a brilliant finish to that.”.

 

“l assure you it's not.”

Hinata quickly writes the last few words before he turns around to full get a good look at Noya.

 

“Hi, Shouyou.”.

 

“Hi. Oh, your column today was fantastic. God, l loved that one line:

'The onrushing stripping of dignity and thought from British lives.'

Great writing.”

 

“Oh Hinata, I remembered  l got you something for Christmas.”

 

“Well, that's convenient because l got you something too.”

 

Immediately Hinata began to scramble for his top left desk drawer. He had this gift ready and was waiting for this moment.

 

“Oh darling, l don't actually have my gift with me. ln fact, l probably misplaced it, but l know l got you something. l suspect it's somewhere in my car, want to know what it is?”

 

“No. No, no, that's okay.”

 

“l know you're gonna look hot in it.”

 

“Well, let's hope you find it, then.”

 

Hinata has to look down and mess with the present’s bow to keep himself from blushing from head to toe.

 

“This is not exactly something hot......but happy Christmas.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

“l didn't think we'd get a chance to do this this year. Remember last Christmas, we exchanged gifts in March. This is good. We're getting better.”

 

Hinata began rambling as Noya struggles to open up his present. When he finally gets the wrapping off, he looks in awe at what he got.

 

“You stinker. lt's a first edition The Velveteen Rabbit. Where, on Earth did you find it?”

 

“Buried in that little place we found in Covent Garden that time. Do you remember that? The small bookstore on the corner?”

 

“Why are you so great?”

  


**“Everyone, can l have your attention, please?”**

Just a couple of minutes. Thank you."

 

Daichi seems to be corralling everyone to the main office area.

 

“l hate it that we can never talk.”

 

Noya says before dashing out of Hinata’s office before Hinata can blink.

 

“Hate it.”

 

Hinata says to himself as he slowly makes his way to the growing crowd of workers.

 

“Well, first of all, a very happy Christmas to everyone of you.”

 

Suga and Daichi are standing on a table in the middle of the room so everyone can see them.

 

“Now, we're not officially closed, as you very well know. But we are going to try and get by this week......with a smaller-than-normal staff.”

Suga begins to speak over everyone’s small conversations.

 

“Now, before some of you rush off on holiday......l do have one rather important announcement. Now, this affects Hinata. Shouyou Hinata, where are you?”

 

Daichi starts to scan the crowd, but before he find him, Hinata throws up his hands and says,

 

“Here, sir.”

 

“Oh, Hinata, we have a tip for you.”

 

“Excellent.”

 

"A wedding was privately announced earlier today......that l don't believe any other paper in town knows about. And l want you to be the first to report on this particular union......as it is between two of our most esteemed colleagues….

May l introduce the newly engaged Asahi Azumane.....and Nishinoya Yuu!”

 

It feels as though Hinata is drowning. He is drowning in the sea of people, yelling and hollering in excitement for the newly engaged couple. He’s drowning in his own mind, his own negative and lonely thoughts seem to coat every happy feeling and disintegrate them. He is drowning in sparkle and brightness that is Noya’s eyes. Hinata seems to be drowning in his own tears.

 

Before he can cause a real scene, he runs away from the crowd. Away from the happy couple as they take the stage. He grabs his coat and keys and heads towards the parking lot, trying not to trip over his own feet. He can barely see through his tears and prays no one notices. Before he can go through the front doors  and pretend this didn’t happen, he sees Asahi and Noya kissing.

 

He stops and stares at the couple, engaged and overjoyed. Ready to spend the rest of lives together. To wake up to each other each morning and fall asleep in each other’s arms. To grow old and still love each other just as much.

 

And Hinata wishes nothing more than to take Asahi’s place.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't noticed already, this is based off of the movie from 2006, The Holiday.


	3. Strawberry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for Tsukishima.

Tsukishima on the other hand finished his work the second he got it.

 

Day in and day out Tsukishima worked his butt off producing movie trailers. Tsukishima’s creativeness never seemed to fail him in supplying amazing content.

 

And so, here is Tsukishima staying up until 4 in the morning working on a trailer.

 

He did plan to finish up when Kuroo got home, but that didn’t happen until 4 am.

 

* * *

 

“Tsukishima!”

 

“Tsukishima.”

 

Kuroo knew exactly when he woke up that he would have to deal with the wrath of upset Tsukishima. So when he immediately walked into their shared bedroom, he was expecting the large amount of swear words and things being thrown at him

 

“Look, may l just say again......that l did not sleep with Kenma?”

 

Kuroo finally speaking up seemed to still Tsukishima’s movement and allow him to say,

 

“Right, because your receptionist needs to work till 4 in the morning.”

 

“A bunch of us were working all night. He wanted to hang out.”

 

“Okay sure Kuroo. Then swear on my life that you didn't sleep with him.”

 

“Come on Tsukki.”

 

Tsukishima went back to packing a large traveling suitcase with what looks like Kuroo’s thing.

 

“Go ahead, say it.”

 

“Look, l don't wanna. l'm not gonna …”

 

At Kuroo’s attempt to avoid his question, Tsukki throws anything few things in the direction of Kuroo.

 

“Your receptionist, Kuroo? This is why l knew we were smart never to get married. l told you never to get rid of your house. Somewhere inside l knew this about you, Kuroo.”

 

Tsukki continues ranting while finding whatever isn’t his and throwing it in the suitcase.

 

“First of all, can you please calm down? Because l did not sleep with him. Secondly, we've had problems for over a year. And l know you don't wanna deal with that, but we have.”

 

“Oh, l am well aware we've had problems for the last year. lf l work a little bit too much, l never stop hearing about it. But if you work too much, it's for the sake of your music.”

 

“lf you work too much? Kei, you cut 75 trailers this year. You put a cutting room in the house and sleep with your iPhone. And l'm not gonna have a conversation about sex......because l can't remember the last time we did it.”

 

“Come on, nobody has time for sex.”

 

“That's...um... not entirely true.”

 

Tsukki immediately slams the suitcase shut at Kuroo’s comment.

 

“That's it! You absolutely slept with him! Seriously, you have to get out. Oh, God. You know what l really think, Kuroo? l don't think you ever really loved me. “

 

As Tsukishima continues to yell at Kuroo, he furiously zips up the suitcase and begins to haul it to the front door, of course with Kuroo hot on his tail.

 

“Oh, please, Tsukki.”

 

“You loved the idea of you and me, but not so much me. Not me, not really.”

 

“Look, l did the best l could. ls anybody good enough for that job?”

 

Just as Kuroo finishes that sentence, Tsukishima throws the front door open, hands Kuroo the suitcase and points to the front gate.

 

“l will send you the rest of your things.”

 

“You know you do this, right? l mean, you screw up every relationship you've ever been in. lt's what you do. You didn't really wanna be a couple! You resist it in your own way!”

 

“Shut up!”

 

“And it's hard to detect how you even do it......because nobody's quite as smart as you! So you're hard to catch at it. But it always surfaces and this is what happens.”

 

‘What happens?”

 

“Things end. Just like you knew they would. Kei, you know how l feel about you. There's nobody like you. You just don't wanna be what l need. . . Well, not what l 'need.’ ”

 

“What?”

 

“l mean you know what l mean.”

 

“You know, Kuroo, l would never cheat on you, not under any conditions.”

 

“Neither would l, okay? Look at me. l'm here sweating like a pig. And look at you. The only man on face of the earth who breaks up with his boyfriend......and doesn't even shed a tear? l mean, that's gotta mean something, right?”

 

“Why does it bug you so much that l can't cry? Kuroo. Look, it's over. You know, we might as well be honest with each other. Just tell me. Did you sleep with him? Just say it.”

 

Kuroo just looks away from Tsukishima and rocks on his feet, just outside of the front door.

 

“Kuroo. What's the difference at this point, right? l mean, why torture me? Just put me out of my misery. . . What are we even doing here--?”

 

“Okay. Yes, okay? l slept with Kenma. Are you happy? l've been sleeping with him. He's in love with me. Look, this is not a proud moment for me. l mean, you should just know that.”

 

“Did you say, am l happy?”

 

If Kuroo hadn’t already crossed a line with openly admitting to cheating on Tsukishima, Kuroo was now metaphorically pissing all over the line.

 

“l didn't mean that. You get me nuts sometimes, l say things l don't mean.”

 

“ln the world of love, Kuroo......not that l'm such a genius at it......but in the world of love, cheating is **not** acceptable.”

 

“No matter what you think. l know you have a very high opinion of yourself, but this isn't all me. So when you're not in such a rage......l think you'll see that too.”

 

“Yeah, maybe. Maybe when l stop having visions of you two together......l will see your side.”

 

Tsukishima finally begins to close the door literally and metaphorically on Kuroo, but just before he can get the latch closed, he throws open the door. Kuroo is still stood in place from shock, leaving him an open target for Tsukki to completely sock him in the jaw.

 

“You gotta be kidd…..”

 

Just as Kuroo begins to react to Tsukishima’s hit, he sends a low blow straight to Kuroo’s nose before whipping around and strutting back inside.

  
  


* * *

 

It only takes four  of Kuroo's thrown (and now broken) items and six minutes of yelling every swear word he knows before Tsukishima is interrupted. And thankfully not by the police.

  


“ls this a bad time?”

 

“No, no, no. Yachi, l'm just l'm just flipping out a little bit.”

 

“Oh, um, okay.”

 

“God. Okay-- No. l'm okay. God, why would this happen? No. You know what? l'm all right. Hi. What's up?”

 

“Kiyoko needs you. The newest trailer is finished.”

 

“Oh that’s great Yachi. Just the thing I needed to get my mind away.”

 

 

_Rebecca Green was just your average 20-year-old. Until the father she never knew left her something she never expected. “Don't scream” “Your father left you something”. “I never met my father”. “Now you know he was interesting”. Starring Lindsay Lohan. James Franco. Deception. You happen to have two guns? I didn't think one would be enough. Christmas Day._

 

 

“Amazing! lt finally feels like a hit.”

 

“And that is why they pay you the big bucks.”

 

“l think we should go back to the original cut on the end. lt's so much stronger. Can you do that Kiyoko?”

 

“I certainly can and certainly agree.”

 

“And make ''Christmas Day'' twice as big......but try it in a red. Like a happy red, not like a Scorsese red.”

 

“Happy red than. Will do”

 

“Okay, so we're done here?”

 

“Yep. You can go back to whatever you were freaking out about.”

 

“Hey, you know, let's just take off for a few weeks.”

 

“Yeah. . . sure Tsukishima. We’ll take off a few weeks. Hehe.”

 

When Yachi finally finishes mocking Kei, he looked dead serious at them.

 

“What do you mean? l'm not kidding.”

 

“You always say that this is our busiest time of the year. It’s almost Christmas.”

 

“l need to get out of town. You know? l think l need some peace and quiet......or whatever it is people go away for. You know what l really wanna do? l wanna eat carbs without wanting to kill myself. l wanna read a book. Not just a magazine. An actual book. For years, l read these reviews, l buy the books, but l never read them.”

 

Yachi and Kiyoko just stay seated in their chairs and stare worryingly at Tsukishima as it continues to ramble.

 

“Did you read that article in The new York Times last Sunday? Severe stress makes blonde age prematurely......because stress causes DNA in our cells to shrink......until they can no longer replicate. So when we're stressed, we look haggard. This is just blondes, not others.”

 

“l'm sorry to you and Yachi, then?”

 

Kiyoko mumbled not knowing how to reply to the whole situation.

 

“They used to say that.....single people over 35 were more likely to be killed by a terrorist......than to get married. That was horrible. But now our generation is also not getting married. And bonus, real terrorists actually became part of our lives. So the stress of it all shows up on our faces, making us look haggard. While Kuroo goes on looking cute forever.....doing his receptionist!”

 

Kei finally takes a deep breath after his rant to finally recognize the looks of horror on the girl’s faces.

 

“Oh, my God, I am sorry! . . . See what l mean? I need a vacation."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May the Fourth be with you.


	4. Cherry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All Italics are internal thought of either Tsukishima or Hinata. 
> 
> Bold is Tsukishima and Hinata's messages
> 
> [ This is the text on Tsukishima’s computer ] 
> 
> Just a few things you should know about the chapter :)

 Immediately after his huge blow up at Yachi and Kiyoko, Tsukishima ran up to his small office and was determined to find a vacation.

 

“Okay, where do l wanna go? By myself at Christmas. By myself depressed at Christmas time.”

 

Realization finally dawned on Kei as he realized he would be alone on Christmas.

 

He wouldn’t have to buy Kuroo a gift. One thing off his checklist.

 

_Oh my god. Was that really the first thing to come to my mind?_

_I just broke up my 3-year long relantionship and I am happy I don’t have to buy him a present._

_How pathetic am I._

 

“I will be all alone on vacation. Alone, alone. Totally alone.”

 

_I should be sad that I broke up with Kuroo. I should be watching sad chick-flicks and eating every flavor of ice cream. I should go through an entire box of Kleenex in minutes. This is a sad event._

 

“ Please, just give me one. One tear. . .

Anything, anything at all, please, please, please.”

 

Tsukishima tried heaving his chest, tried rubbing his eyes, tried thinking of those sad ASPCA infomercials,everything he could think of and yet his eyes were still as dry as the Sahara desert.

 

“Alright, well still not gonna cry. Moving on. I guess.”

 

* * *

 

Quickly he headed away from the editing room of his humble abode into his bedroom. He made his way behind his desk and plopped into his wheely chair. He opened up the Internet and began typing in vacation spots. The first thing to pop up was a website labeled 'Worry-Free Vacations.'

And a worry-free vacation was exactly what Tsukishima needed.

 

“ Good good good. Now where is this worry-free vacation? ... um...  Bora Bora. Really?

‘Hi, I’d like a kayak for one because I am intensely lonely and depressed''  Yeah right. How about something else? “

 

Tsukishima clicked back and the second website is called  'Vacation Rentals.'

 

_l could do that. Hole up in a house somewhere._

_Disappear for a few weeks. l like that idea._

 

[  Where do you wanna go on your next vacation? ]

 

[ Click here and pick a country ]

 

''Where do they speak English? How about England? Never been there.”

 

[ Click on a town or city ]

 

“Let's see. Cotswolds, funny name.”

 

[ Barn converted to modern house in the beautiful Cotswolds. ]

 

“That looks like a literally shit hole. Next.”

 

[ Surrey ]

 

''Christmas in the country. Sounds good.''

 

[ _A fairy-tale English cottage set in a tranquil country garden. Snuggle up by an old stone fireplace and enjoy a cup of cocoa. An enchanting oasis of tranquility in a quiet English hamlet.....just 40 minutes from exciting London._ ]

 

“Sounds perfect.”

 

* * *

 

 

Hinata felt as though he was just moping around everywhere. He hadn’t left his house since the Nishinoya incident. A few of people showed up to see Hinata but he just kept in his house and hide from everyone and everything. He didn’t feel like dealing with people or anything for that matter. He didn’t even have enough energy to play with his dog, Haruichi. He spent most of his Saturday drinking on his roof and crying. He barely was paying attention when his computer went off right next to the window.

 

_It’s probably Nishinoya. Telling me he’s moved away with Asahi. And forgotten about me completely. . . I need another glass of wine._

 

As Hinata crawled through his small window, he checked what the ding was for. Internally, he was hoping for it to be from God telling him,

It is your time to die Hinata.

 

 

It instead read,

**New Message from Kei11 -**

**Kei 11 -  l'm interested in renting your house.**

**Kei11 - l'm wondering if your house is available this Christmas. Because if it is, you could be a real lifesaver.**

**Kei11 - l know it's late to be asking......but if you're at all interested, please contact me asap.**

 

Hinata sat down all the way in his desk and typed out a quick reply to this Kei11.

 

**l'm very interested, but the cottage is only available for home exchange. - HiSh10**

**Kei11 - Home exchange? What is that?**

**We switch houses, cars, everything. l haven't done it before, but friends have. - HiSh10**

**Where are you? - HiSh10**

 

“Please say somewhere far away. Please. Please, I’ll even accept Antarctica." Anywhere was better than here for Hinata.

 

**Kei11 - L.A.**

**Never been there. Always wanted to go. l'm Hinata, by the way. - HiSh10**

**l'm very normal. Neat freak. Healthy. Non-smoker. Single. - HiSh10**

_Oh my. I hate my horrible life. What's next? I get fired from my writing job too?_ ****

 

 

**Kei11 - l'm Tsukishima.**

 

_Just a normal loner, loser and complicated wreck. What else do they look for in a trailer maker?_

 

 

**Hi. - HiSh10**

**Kei11 - Hi.**

**Kei11 - l must say your house looks idyllic. Just what l need.**

**Really? Thanks. - HiSh10**

**What does your place look like? - HiSh10**

**Kei11 - My place is nice, but it's a little bigger than yours.**

**Not hard to be - HiSh10**

**Kei11 - Are there any men in your town?**

**Honestly? Zero. - HiSh10**

**Kei11 - When can I come?**

**Tomorrow too soon? - HiSh10**

**Kei11 - Tomorrow's perfect.**

**Okay. We are on for two weeks......starting tomorrow. - HiSh10**

* * *

 

Hinata has never been on a plane before and quite frankly has never been this nervous before. He was checking to make sure he had everything, making sure that the pilot was on board, and the flight attendants, and if they had food. He didn’t know who he was sitting next too. Hinata just could not focus through the entire process of getting on the airplane.

However as Hinata sits down in his seat, he focuses all of his attention on the stunning man walking aboard. Ripped black skinny jeans, a shirt that fits oh so right, spiky blonde hair with a hit of undercut and what looks like a tongue piercing. Hinata can look at him all day long.

And to Hinata’s surprise, he started walking straight over to his row.

 

“Hi.”

 

_Oh my, even the mysterious man’s voice sounds beautiful._

 

“Hi.”

 

“How are you?”

 

_Dying internally from your gorgeousness._

 

“Fine.”

 

As mystery man starts to lift his carry-on back into the compartments, Hinata’s phone gives a little ding.

 

 

**From : Nishinoya Yuu**

**Subject :**

**Heard you left for the holiday in Lotus Land. First vacation in four years is a turning point. I salute you. How do I reach you?**

**Nishinoya**

 

 

Any kind of giddy feeling Hinata felt just seconds ago seemed to quickly deflate into sadness. He just couldn’t get away from Noya for a few days. Could not have pure silence and alone time for this one holiday. He then began to quickly reply to Noya’s message.

 

**To : Nishinoya Yuu**

**Subject : . . .**

**Yu,**

**We both know I need to fall out of love with you. Would be great if you would let me try.**

**From, Hinata**

 

 

Hinata quickly stashes away his phone and decides to feel that giddiness inside as he turns to make eye contact with his hot stranger. When he catches the stranger’s attention, he smiles and says,

 

“Hi, I’m Hinata.”

 

“Hi, I’m Terushima.”

 

**“What brought you on this flight?”**


	5. Blueberry

 

 

“Sir? Sir? Sir?”

 

Tsukishima is awoken from his slumber by a thick accented taxi driver who is driving him ‘home’ from the Heathrow Airport.

 

“Yeah. Yeah. Sorry.”

 

“We're here.”

 

Tsukishima sits up and looks around from the backseat of the taxi. However all he sees is trees, trees, and one singular road.

 

“Okay. This can't be it, right?”

 

“No, it's just down that lane. But the thing is, l'll never be able to turn the car around at the other end. Think you can walk the rest from here?”

 

“No.”

 

However, the taxi driver seemed much more stubborn than Tsukishima anticipated and here Tsukishima was aimlessly wandering down the lane and praying he would either find the house, or be hit by a car.

 

Neither of those things happened, but he did find a couple on what looked like a stroll.

 

“Excuse me. You wouldn't happen to know where Rosehill Cottage is?”

 

The woman just seemed to lightly chuckle before replying,

 

“Dropped off by the taxi?”

 

With a quick nod of assurance, the man spoke up.

 

**“Go right at the bridge, and then just keep going. Way down there. Good luck.”**

 

“Okay.”

 

* * *

 

As crappy as a time that Tsukishima was having, Hinata was having a blast. The warm weather, beaches and scenic views filled up Hinata’s ride to the house he would be staying in. What surprised him most was the amazing neighborhood that Tsukishima lived in. There were extravagant lawns and even more extraordinary house on them. These people must be royalty, he thought. And as the taxi slowed to a stop, Hinata eyes popped out of his head. Tsukishima’s place was massive.

 

“l'm here! Holy shit. Oh, my God!”

 

Hinata handed the driver the money before sprinting into the house. It had to be four times larger than his cottage. The driveway seemed a mile long and there was workers working the lawn.

 

_Tsukishima has his own staff! He must be crazy rich._

 

Hinata threw open the door, dropped his bags and began rapidly exploring every inch of the house he could. Tsukishima had everything. An enormous kitchen, a movie collection that stretched for miles and he even had a pool. He had rooms that Hinata didn’t even know the purpose to.

 

Last but not least, the largest bed that Hinata has ever seen. And he gets to sleep in it.

 

* * *

 

Years have gone by. Famine has stricken the entire town and water supplies are short. There is no end in sight for this disaster.

 

Or at least that is what Tsukishima was believing. He had been walking for almost 30 minutes now and his patience was running thin.

 

However a few minutes ago, Tsukishima spotted a house (not his though), and knew that the cottage must be close.

 

When he found that cottage in the mere distance, he swore he was touched by God. Not only was his destination within walking distance but it also looked exactly like he imagined.

 

A cute cottage isolated from all people.

 

Although there wasn’t much room, Tsukishima seemed to fit in quite nice. Only problem is that Tsukishima stands at 6 foot 4 and he always hit his head on the stairs. He had completely unpacked his suitcase and realized that he was craving some real junk food and wine.

 

And after searching through Hinata’s fridge, he was mildly disappointed and seriously concerned as to how he would get in town.

 

Tsukishima knew that Hinata mustn’t walk to work everyday, so he had a car somewhere near.

 

Hinata said he left the car keys on the counter of his kitchen so Tsukishima ran back into the house, quickly scrambled around the kitchen, and then sprinted back out to find a one stalled garage fit with a tiny car.

 

God, how small was Hinata to fit down his stairs and in this car.

 

Tsukki just wondered if Hinata was a dwarf as he locked the car and began to sit down in the seat.

 

Just as Tsukishima settled into the tiny car, he realized this is England. England drives on the wrong side of the road and on the wrong side of the car. And Tsukishima was on the wrong side of the car.

 

After a very well deserved sigh at his action, he climbs back out of the car and shuffled into the other side.

 

“This isn’t right. No way can people drive like this. This is wrong.”

 

If Tsukishima wasn’t craving chocolate and wine this hard, he would have gotta straight up out of the car and avoided the situation entirely.

 

* * *

 

 

So Tsukishima starts the car and figures out a way to open the garage door (after a few minutes). He slowly, _slowly_ , drives out of the garage.

 

Tsukishima then drove around 5 mph down Hinata’s driveway and was desperately trying to figure out how to drive in this way. Tsukishima would have been able to figure this driving situation out after awhile on a small road with a speed limit of 2 mph. But only about 100 feet in the other direction to town from Hinata’s house was the main highway through town. Tsukishima didn’t know any other way into town and wasn’t willing to get lost looking for one.

 

“l can do this. l can drive on the wrong side of the road......and the wrong side of the car. Just stay focused.”

 

Tsukishima increased his speed a bit to test the waters and get used to the feeling of backwards. When Tsukishima hit the highway, he was going about 20mph and yet he felt like he was going 100 mph down sharp curves after rain.

 

Tsukishima rolled his head back, said the only prayer he remembers, and laid down on the gas.

 

Most of the highway was straight to town but Tsukishima could still worry about dying by his utter crap ability to drive.

 

And every time any car drove by, Tsukki freaked out every time.

 

“Oh, please do not hit me! Okay, l hate this. Oh, God. Oh, no. Oh, no. Oh, no.”

 

* * *

 

20 minutes and four regretful confessions later, Tsukishima pulled into a small convenience store. He sat outside of the store and breathed deeply for a few minutes before he could get his body to function at all.

 

Tsukishima knew exactly what he needed to calm his nerves. Wine. Wine. And more wine.

 

So when Tsukishima walked into the convenience store, he wandered around the store until landing at the wine section. Tsukki grabbed anything his hands could find and pulled it into his cart.  As he filled his cart with around 9 bottles of wine, he noticed a Christmas chocolate section. And boy did that look like Heaven right now. It took all of Tsukishima’s will power not to lift the entire section of overpriced chocolate and set it in his tiny cart. Instead he took about 80% of it.

 

After that, Tsukki spotted the candy section. And then the cookie section. By the end of his grocery shopping trip he had entirely filled his cart with half of the store’s merchandise.

 

“Well, someone's having a party tonight.” the cashier said with a light chuckle. They seemed to think that Tsukishima had an entire group of people coming over to consume the hundred dollars worth of alcohol and sweets.

 

“Oh, yeah. Totally”

 

_Totally gonna down all of the wine and eat my bodyweight of chocolate in an entire sitting._

 

And that Tsukishima did.

* * *

 

Hinata was having the time of his life. He was not only served breakfast in bed, but was able to shower in the most luxurious shower he has ever encountered. He was on cloud nine even after he finished showering and continued to wonder the large house.

 

He spent a good hour floating in the pool while trying to figure out a way to stay in Tsukishima’s house forever.

 

After his time in the pool (and other godly shower), he settled on the entire movie collection taking up an entire room. He spent about 5 seconds looking until he found a movie he wanted to watch. He pulled it out of the shelf and begin to turn on the DVD player when the phone went off.

 

He walked over to the phone to glance at who it was and saw what the Caller ID said.

  
“Oh, that's intense. Gate? How is the gate calling?”

 

Right outside of Tsukishima’s gate sat Kageyama and Oikawa. Kageyama was continuing to push the buttons on the gate annoyed with how long Tsukishima was taking. Oikawa was chatting over the phone and trying to turn off the car’s music.

 

“Oh my god no. Who was he with? You’ve got to be kidding me Yahaba.”

 

“Oikawa. Leave the music. The flutes, they are the best part.”

 

“One second, Yama.”

 

Just as Kageyama was going to argue with Oikawa about his precious music, Hinata finally spoke up over the gate intercom.

 

“Hello . . . Hello? Hello? Can you hear me?”

 

“Yeah, it's Kageyama. Kei?”

 

‘No, l'm sorry. Tsukishima's not here, l'm afraid. I'm trying to figure out how to open the gate. Oh, fuck . . .”

 

Hinata seemed to have pressed the right button because the gate started to open after Hinata dropped the f-bomb.

 

“Very nice.”

 

Kageyama chuckled as he began to put his car back into drive.

 

“If you heard that, I'm so sorry.”

 

As Kageyama pulled into the driveway and began to pull to a stop, Hinata came bursting through the front door and sprinting over to Kageyama’s car. By the time Hinata got to the car, Kageyama had just gotten out of the car.

 

“Hi.”

 

Hinata said to the stranger, even though he was slightly out of breath.

 

“Well hello there.”

 

“l'm so sorry. l'm new at the gate thing.”

 

“Oh no. lt's okay. lt was pretty funny. l'm Kageyama. l work with Kuroo.”

 

“Kuroo?”

 

“Kei's ex.”

 

“Oh, right. Right.”

 

“Do you know when he'll be back? I’m supposed to pick up things.”

 

“Tsukishima's in England, actually, on holiday. l'm staying here while he's away.”

 

Just as Hinata finished speaking, a large wind blew through and slightly shifted Hinata’s stance along with sticking something stick into his eye.

 

“Oh shit.”

 

“You okay?”

 

“ Yes. Yeah, something just blew into my eye.”

 

“Oh god, l hate that. Let me see,” as Kageyama said that Hinata tilted his head back and let Kageyama look at him “Yep, you got something in your eyelash. You want me to get it?”

 

“Okay. Okay.”

 

Hinata leaned in towards Kageyama so he could try to get the thing out of his eye. As Hinata was looking forward so Kageyama could get his eye clean, he noticed how deep of a blue that Kageyama’s eyes were.

 

“Yeah, the Santa Anas.”

 

“Pardon?”

Hinata rapidly blinked his eyes as he was taken back by the out of the blue comment that Kageyama gave.

 

“The wind. lt's what makes it so warm this time of year. Legend has it, when the Santa Anas blow......all bets are off. Anything can happen.  You okay?”

 

Kageyama took a step back and flicked the piece of debris that was in Hinata’s eye away.

 

“Better. Thank you. So you needed to...?”

 

 “Pick up Kuroo's laptop.”

 

“And you're his...?”

 

“Oh, well, l'm a film composer, too, like Kuroo, but. . .”

 

“Did you compose this? lt's absolutely beautiful.”

 

“The piece playing? Yes, l did. l totally wrote this. . . No, l didn't. l wish l did. This is the great Ennio Morricone composing.”

 

“Would you mind coming back tomorrow? l just want to check this with Kei's assistant, Yachi.”

 

“Sure.”

 

“l'm Hinata, by the way.”

 

“Kageyama.”

 

“Right.”

 

And just after their real introductions, Kageyama’s passenger seemed to have hung up the phone and walked over to Kageyama’s side. Kageyama’s passenger had beautiful hair and a face sculpted by the angels.

 

“And this is my Tooru. l mean, just Tooru. Not ''my'' Tooru.”

 

“Hello Tooru.”

 

Tooru just simply smiled and nodded before he turned over to Kageyama and said,

 

“Hey. Are you ready?”

 

Kageyama quickly looked back over at Hinata to figure out if Hinata had anything else to say. When Hinata stayed quiet, Kageyama said,

 

“Yeah. Okay. You make sure you don't blow away.”

 

“l won't. Goodnight.”

 

As Tooru lead Kageyama back to the car and started up a conversation with him, Hinata just stared at the happy couple with a smile on his face and his eyes locked on Kageyama’s sharp jawline and his hair flowing in the wind. He quietly said to himself as Kageyama drove away,

 

“Anything can happen.”


	6. Dragonfruit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the week-long break. I just moved houses over the weekend and had zero time to write. Now I am on summer break, so I should have more time to write. Hopefully Tsukishima and Yamaguchi meeting will make up for my break. :)

 

 

It seems that everything in England is plotting against Tsukishima. He seemed to drink all of the wine and eat all of his chocolate before he was able to pass out completely. He was half way between sleeping and falling out of consciousness at the moment. And right when Tsukishima started to go unconscious, someone began to knock on Hinata’s front door.

 

It was 4 am and someone was knocking on his door. Tsukishima was thinking that English people must be out of their minds if this is a normal time.

As the knocking continued to get louder, Tsukishima decided to roll out of bed, walk down the stairs, and ask,

 

“Who is it?”

 

“Hinata, it's me. Hurry up and open the door. lt's freezing out here.”

 

_Well, they must know Hinata._

 

“Um, who are you?”

 

“Hinata, open the door......or l swear l'm gonna take a leak all over your…”

 

Tsukishima just threw open the door to make sure a complete stranger didn’t pee all over Hinata’s house. Praying that the person isn’t a hobo looking for shelter, he opens his eyes to freckles.

 

“You're, not Hinata. Or if you are, l'm much drunker than l realized. l'm sorry for my profanity. l wasn't expecting you.”

 

Tsukishima didn’t know what god he prayed to, to get this absolutely radiant (and drunk) angel on his doorstep.

 

“Well. . . l wasn't expecting you either.”

 

“Nevertheless, may l just… use the bathroom?”

 

“Yeah. Of course. Sure. You had to...Yeah.”

 

“l'm Yamaguchi by the way. Hinata's step - brother.”

 

Yamaguchi, the cute stranger, walked over to Hinata's bathroom and slipped in for a quick second leaving Tsukishima to quietly wonder.

 

“Step - brother?”

 

_Scramble an egg on the sidewalk hot step-brother._

 

“l'm Tsukishima Kei. l'm staying here.”

 

Yamaguchi popped back out of the bathroom and asked.

 

“Tsuki Shima Kei? Does that include your middle name?”

 

“No. No, it does not.”

 

_Step - Brother? Oh, my God. How could Hinata not have mentioned he had an adorable freckled step-brother? I mean look at the cowlick and his eyes. Oh the eyes._

 

“So Hinata is... Where is? Where is he?” Yamaguchi asked while making his way back to talk to Kei.

 

“He didn't tell you?”

 

“He could have done that......but as previously stated......l'm-- l've just-- l've been....busy lately.”

 

“He's in Los Angeles at the moment.”

 

“That is not possible. Hinata never goes anywhere. I should know that.”

 

“Well, we have that in common. No, Hinata listed this cottage on a home-exchange website and l found it. We switched houses for two weeks. For the holiday. He's in L.A. at my house and l'm...well… I’m here.”

 

“People actually do that?”

 

“Yeah. l mean, it seems. I mean here l am . . . in my pajamas.”

 

“He did ring me last night. l didn't get a chance to get back to him. l feel awful now. Would you mind if l sat? l feel like l might run into you.”

 

_Sit on my face if you’d please._

 

“Sure. Yeah. Sit. You okay?”

 

Tsukishima keeps his eyes on the brown - eyed beauty as he made his way over to the small couch in the living room. After Tadashi got settled, Kei walked over by him as Tadashi started talking again.

 

“Yeah, l'm good. Look, l'm sorry about the intrusion. Although l may not appear it, l am in fact Hinata's......semi-respectable step brother. But on the rare. Or lately not-so-rare occasion......that l frequent the local pub......and get inordinately pissed, my little brother puts me up......so l don't get behind the wheel. Pathetic explanation, but unfortunately it's become a bit of a routine. . . So how's it going so far? l mean, up until l showed up and ruined your night.”

 

“Well, it’s not going so great. Yeah, um, l’m leaving tomorrow on a noon plane.”

 

“What? When did you get here?”

 

“Oh, I flew in just about six hours ago.”

 

“We've made a great impression on you, haven't we?”

 

Yamaguchi just brightly smiled while saying that and Tsukishima just forgot to breathe.

 

“No, it's not that. lt's just that....You know, l'm not quite myself right now. l came here on a stupid whim. Honestly, l've never thought about anything less. lt's very unlike me. . . Yamaguchi, would you like something to drink? Glass of water? Tea? Wine, maybe?”

 

“l believe there is still a bottle of brandy in that cabinet. Right behind you. Do you fancy a glass?”

 

“Sure. I would love one.”

 

“Good. So . . . l'm sorry, l've totally blanked and forgotten your name.”

 

“Tsukishima Kei.”

 

“So… Tsukki ....you're not gay, are you?”

 

If Tsukishima didn’t know that Yamaguchi was already drunk, that oddball question would have given it away. Tsukishima just grabbed the brandy and two glasses before replying,

 

“Why? Do l look not gay?”

 

“No. lt was just a backwards way of asking if you were gay.”

 

Tsukishima handed Yamaguchi a filled glass of brandy and said,

 

“No, not at all. l don't know what that means. l mean, no, l'm not straight.”

 

“Me neither. Cheers.”

 

“Cheers.”

 

They both took a drink of the brandy, but they never gave up eye contact throughout the entire thing. Before Tsukishima could completely down his drink, Yamaguchi spoke up.

 

“So is it horrible if l stay? l'll be gone before you even wake up. l promise you will never lay eyes on me again.”

 

“No, that's fine. Sure.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

“Let me just get you a blanket.”

 

“They are in the cupboard, on top of the Scrabble. . . So, Tsukki,  why is it you aren't quite yourself at the moment?”

 

“Well, l just broke up with someone. Yesterday. And l guess what l was feeling......was that l didn't wanna be alone over the holidays. l thought that if l was somewhere else......l wouldn't realize l was alone. Then l got here and never felt more alone in my life. Big surprise. Bet you're glad you knocked on this door.”

 

Kei handed him the only blanket he could find underneath the Scrabble and was about to leave before Yama quickly stood up and grabbed his wrist.

 

“l am, actually. I enjoy this.”

 

“Yeah, well....Sorry and good night.”

 

“Sweet dreams.”

 

Before Tsukishima could say anything back, Yama leaned in and gave him a quick peck on the lips. He then backed away from Kei, with a big smile, and started to make the couch while Tsukishima stayed rooted to his spot.

 

Tsukishima was having a hard time figuring out what to do next. Hinata's hot, utterly adorkable step-brother just kissed him. Does he pretend it didn’t happen or throw caution to the wind and start making out with him.

 

“Do, do you think you could...? Would you mind....um,trying that again?”

 

Yamaguchi just looked up from the couch and chuckled at the nervousness of Kei. He kept a little smirk on his face as he walked over to where Kei was and stopped. Tadashi put a hand on Kei’s cheek (to which Kei colored to a tomato) and just chuckled again before leaning in for another kiss.

 

This one was different. The first one was quick and had nothing to it. This kiss however was more than that. He started out soft and cautious on both ends. Slowly, they opened up (literally) and added more to this kiss. Yamaguchi kept his hand on Kei’s cheek and other he was using to balance himself on his tiptoes.

 

And although Kei was kissing back, he stood rock solid in place. Noticing this, Yamaguchi slowly pulled back and asked,

 

“Was it bad?”

 

“Weird. Kissing a total stranger.”

 

“Really? l do it all the time.”

 

“Let me try this. Maybe if l closed my eyes.”

 

Tsukishima put his hands on Yamaguchi’s hips and leaned in with his eyes closed. Yamaguchi was more than happy to continue on, as he threw his arms around Kei’s neck and put a little fire between them.

 

This kiss wasn’t fireworks or explosions. It was cold soda on a hot day. It was a map in the unknown. This kiss was needy and yet, oh so addicting. They felt if they pulled apart they themselves would fall apart.

 

Instead of making the heart’s beat faster, it made their souls feel stronger.

 

It was something that neither was expecting, but both were nothing but pleased with finding it.

 

It felt so good, yet hurt so much that they hadn’t found this earlier in life.

 

And although, if they could, they would never let go, they were only human and didn’t feel like dying. So once Kei started heavy panting and pulling away, so did Yamaguchi.

 

Yamaguchi and Kei just stood there and kept their eyes locked as they tried to catch their breath. Eventually Yama just started laughing and sat down on the nearby couch, dragging Tsukishima along with him. Once down on the couch, Tsuki spoke.

 

“You know, given that l'm in a bit of a personal crisis......and l find myself in a total stranger's home......in a town that l can't actually remember the name of......and considering that you showed up......and you're, like, insanely good-looking......and really drunk and probably won't remember me anyway......l'm thinking......we should have sex. lf you want.”

 

“ls this some kind of a trick question?”

 

“l'm actually serious. And not that it matters, but l've never said anything like that in my entire life. lt's just that this whole......knowing-l'll-never-see-you-again thing is kind of exciting. l mean, this is what a vacation's supposed to be. You're supposed to vacate life, do the unexpected. And you are......definitely unexpected.”

 

“This all sounded wonderful till l became the Yamaguchi the cabana boy.”

 

“And you're funny, which is, like, a bonus.”

 

“You think I’m funny? Never meet me when l'm sober then.”

 

“Deal,” It wasn’t long before Tsukishima was back to attacking Yamaguchi with as much passion as he could muster up. They sat on the couch, with roaming hands and roaming mouths, before Tsukishima said,

 

“Oh, also, l should warn you. l'm not very good at this.”

 

“ 'This' being...?”

 

“Sex.”

 

“Okay. Now, that cannot be true. Someone as tall, blonde, and gorgeous as you must be a sex god.”

 

“Nevertheless, the guy that lived with me mentioned it once or twice......and someone does not forget a comment like that. Not even me. l mean, how bad could l be? Sex is pretty basic, right? Am l pretty much talking you out of this?”

 

“Strangely, not at all. How do you feel about foreplay?”

 

“l think it's overrated. Significantly overrated.”

 

“You are quickly becoming one of the most interesting guys l've ever met. Look at you. You're already better than you think.” Tadashi said with a little smile before running his slim fingers down from Tsukishima’s lips to his chin, then to his chest and all the way down onto his lower stomach.

 

Tsukishima prided himself in knowing that he never showed much emotion. However at that moment, Tsukishima seemed to melt into a little puddle of hormones in front of Yamaguchi.

 

“Yamaguchiiiiiiii.”

 

“Ssshhh . . . call me Tadashi for tonight.”

 

_Fuck._

 

Tsukishima might have been out of his league here, but he was just fine with Tadashi taking the lead in this situation.


	7. Peach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little late for Ennotana week, but it is in there.

“Good morning hot stuff.”

 

Tsukki turns around from facing the coffee machine to find Tadashi leaning against the kitchen doorframe with a huge dorky smile on, and no pants.

 

“Good morning.”

 

“l lost my pants last night somehow. Oh, here they are? This will be much better.”

 

Tadashi walks over to the previously unused pants and slips them on as Tsukishima is having a hard time looking away from him.

 

“You need some help with the coffee machine?”

 

“I am a grown adult. l should know how to do this.”

 

Tadashi walks over right behind Tsukishima and peeks behind him to find the coffee machine is unplugged. Tadashi just chuckles and plugs the machine in.

 

“Oh, you're supposed to plug them in over here. Weird British customs.”

 

“So,Tsukki, l just really…Yeah. I had a wonderful time and …”

 

“Listen, you don't have to worry about a thing here. Okay?”

 

“Okay?”

 

“l mean, it was great meeting you and everything else.”

 

“Oh definitely. Also, for the record, your ex-boyfriend is, in my opinion......extremely mistaken about you.”

 

“Well, yeah, you were drunk.”

 

“Not _that_ drunk.”

 

“Oh yeah I’ll believe tha…”

 

As Tsukishima was about to finish his sentence a phone started ringing.

 

“Oh, I believe that's mine.”

 

Yamaguchi said pointing over to the phone by his jacket. With the jacket being closer to Kei than Tadashi, Kei picked it up.

 

“From Hiroaki. l'm sorry, l didn't mean to look.”

 

“l'll call him back.”

 

Yamaguchi said as he put his phone in his pocket.

 

“Um, do you know where are the coffee cups?”

 

Tsukishima asked as the coffee machine slowly stilled.

 

“Here’s one”

 

“Thank you. You don't want one?”

 

“l should probably be going home soon.”

 

“Oh, yeah. You know, l gotta get going in a few minutes myself if I wanna catch my flight.”

 

“Now listen. l know you're leaving and absolutely not interested......in getting involved, but just so you know......things in my life are a little bit complicated......and even if you were staying, l can promise you.....you wouldn't…”

 

“You really don't have to do this. Look, l'm sort of a mess in this area myself. I did decide to fly over here over a breakup. And anyway, l mean, honestly, we hardly know each other.”

 

“Welllllllllllllll, l wouldn't exactly say that,” Tadashi said with a little smile “but l just want to assure you, you're better off without me. l'm…l'm.”

 

“It’s okay. Don’t worry.”

 

“No need to go on. Well, l just want to be sure you are okay because somehow......l find l tend to hurt my partners simply by being, well, Tadashi. So....”

 

“l'm not going to fall in love with you, Tadashi, l promise.”

 

“Okay. Nicely put. Thank you."

 

“No, it's just that l know myself too well. l'm not sure l even fall in love. Not like the way other people do. How's that for something to admit?”

 

If Tsukishima wasn’t embarrassed by this conversation yet, he surely was now.

 

“Well, like l said, Most lnteresting Guy Award.”

 

“l'm gonna try to see that as a compliment.”

 

“You should. Absolutely take that as a compliment. Well.... you probably won't be hearing from me......because even if you wanted to, and you clearly don't......l have the classic male problem of no follow-through. Absolutely never remember to call after a date. But since this wasn't a date l guess l'm off the hook.”

 

As Yamaguchi finished up his statement, he walked over and grabbed his jacket from the couch.

 

“Exactly.”

 

“But what if l wanted to call you? Shit right. I’m sorry. Apparently not the right thing to say at all. Well, if your flight's canceled or for some reason or you change your mind, l'm having dinner with some friends......at the pub tonight. And......if not, then, well,”

 

Tadashi paused what he was saying to lean over and lightly kiss Tsukishima before saying,

 

”you were lovely.”

 

“And so were you.”

 

As Tsukki said that, Tadashi opened up the front door, glanced back at Kei and brightly smiled, then he left the house.

 

_I took this vacation to be by myself. Then why is it that I had the best time when I was with him?_  

 

* * *

 

As Kei was having an existential crisis, Hinata was having a crisis whether he should get out of bed or not this morning.

 

Tsukishima’s large bed seemed to swallow Hinata whole and surround him entirely. However Hinata desperately needed a shower. So he grudgingly rolled out of bed and headed towards the bathroom. Just as he was ready to start undressing, his phone began ringing.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Where am I finding you now?”

 

“Noya.”

 

Hinata just grabbed a hold of the counter as he processed what was happening. He couldn’t help but think, _Why would he call? I told him not to._

 

“Is it okay that I’m calling you?” Noya seemed to have read the thoughts straight out of his mind.

 

“l suppose so. How are you?”

 

“Could we possibly start with a less complicated question?”

 

Hinata didn’t want to continue the conversation but hearing Noya say that pulled at his heart strings. “What’s wrong?” 

 

“Darling, I'm having some real problems with a section of my book. I can use some help,”

 

_Problems with his book. He called me over problems with his book._

 

“Would it be awful if I sent you some pages? Just tell me if it is,”

 

_If he sent my pages? What else does he want from me? I just want some time alone. Can’t I get away from him?_

 

“I don't wanna mess you up. I'll I know that you're the only one who can really help me.”

 

Hinata couldn’t stand up any more, so he just sat down in the middle of the floor. On the verge of tears he replied,

 

“No. Well-- l mean......if you need me.”

 

“Well, you know you are my little survival kit. So, Shouyou, have you put on that sexy red swimsuit yet?”

 

“How do you remember my red swimsuit?”

 

“I remember everything darling.”

 

“Do you?”

 

_Do you remember breaking my heart?_

 

“You know Hinata, just the other day, l was just thinking about that time that…”

 

Noya seemed to pause for a second over the phone and say to someone else.

 

“Darling, I've just arrived at Soho House. I'm meeting some friends for drinks.”

 

As Hinata realized that Noya was talking with Asahi, he couldn’t hold back anymore tears. He just laid back on the floor and softly replied with,

 

“Oh okay.”

 

“You keep the change darling…….Okay, I'm sending you the pages tomorrow. Look for them, will you? And have some fun today, okay?”

 

“O-Okay.”

Before Hinata can even say goodbye, Nishinoya hangs up. Hinata just sets his phone down on the floor and starts sobbing.

 

 

* * *

 

  

A small 5,000 miles away, Yamaguchi walks into the local pub. Immediately in the door, he starts searching the crowd of a tall, blonde, who is hopefully Tsukishima.

 

“Yamaguchi? Yama?”

 

Tadashi looks over to see that his friends, Ennoshita and Tanaka, have already made it.

 

“Oh, hey you guys.”

 

Yamaguchi walks over to their table and slides into the other side from them.

 

“You third wheeling again Yama?”

 

Tanaka just bluntly asks as Tadashi settles in.

 

“I was hoping for a date to show up but I don’t see him yet.”

 

“Well, what does he look like? We can help.”

 

Ennoshita politely asks as he tries to wave a waiter.

 

“Tall as a tree, golden blonde hair, thick black kinda dorky glasses. You know, exactly my type.”

 

“Chika, didn’t someone like that order a drink a minute ago?”

 

Tanaka asks his boyfriend as they look around the pub.

 

“Yeah, ordered a glass of brandy. And went ….”

 

Ennoshita didn’t need to finish his sentence because Yamaguchi had linked eyes with Tsukishima. Tsukishima just shyly waved at Yamaguchi and started to walk over to the table. He just sat down and nervously said,

 

“Hello.”

 

With Tanaka and Ennoshita being so close, Tanaka was able to whisper into Ennoshita’s ear,

 

“Babe, he is a french fry. Yamaguchi’s favorite."

 

**Ennoshita just chuckled at that and introduced himself to Yama’s date.**


	8. Pineapple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Que Ukai being fiesty in his old age

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No wifi + moving houses + writer's block = the chapter being up a bit late..... sorry
> 
>  
> 
> Also I changed the chapter names to fruit until I think of actual good names

“Oh no, isn’t that my neighbor?”

 

Hinata was just driving back from a late lunch pick up when he noticed a familiar face. His older neighbor seemed to be walking blocks away from the neighbor he lived in.

 

_Maybe he’s lost._

 

Hinata had noticed his next door neighbor from driving and walking past the elder’s home. He was about in his 70’s with graying blonde hair. We was just about Hinata’s height in his old age.

 

Tsukishima’s neighbor was walking in the opposite direction of the neighborhood with a walker.

 

_He might need help._

 

There was no real traffic near this road, so Hinata just pulled off to the side of road near the neighbor.

 

“Excuse me. Hello. Can l offer you a lift home?”

 

“Why sir? Do you know where l live?”

 

“l believe l do, yes.”

 

“Good. Then that makes one of us.”

 

The older man’s comment made Hinata laugh as he put his car in park. The man slowly began to walk over to Hinata’s passenger side. Just to help speed up that process, Hinata got out of the car and helped the man walk to the car door.

 

“Ukai.”

 

“Excuse me, what was that?”

 

“My name is Keishin Ukai. You can call me Ukai.”

 

“Oh, hello Ukai. My name is Shouyou Hinata. You can call me Hinata.”

 

Hinata helped Ukai to sit in the passenger door of his SUV and put Ukai’s walker in the backseat of the car. Once Ukai was situated, Hinata shut the door and ran over to the other car and got in the driver side.

 

The drive to the neighborhood was a little difficult for Hinata, but the two made it just fine. Hinata drove to Tsukishima’s house and drive just a few more meters over to Ukai’s long driveway.

 

“Your house is lovely.”

 

“l've lived here for 50 years. Back then, there were only six houses on this block. Every year, they tear another one down......not that l blame them. They weren't that great to begin with. But that's how l got confused. l didn't recognize one house.”

 

“That would be really confusing.”

 

Hinata had finally found a good place to park his car to be able to get Ukai in when Ukai spoke up and asked,

 

“What part of England are you from?”

 

“I’m from Surrey.”

 

Hinata said while opening up his door and going around to the other side of the car.

 

“Cary Grant was from Surrey.”

 

“That's right, he was. How did you know that?”

 

Hinata had just finsihed grabbing Ukai’s walker from the back of the SUV and was about to help Ukai on his walk to the front door when Ukai grabbed the walker from him and started on his own.

 

“Oh, he told me once. Well, l thank you very much.”

 

“Let me help you with that.”

 

It only took a few short steps to get in front of Ukai’s door before him. The front door seemed to be unlocked as Hinata helped him through the door.

 

“Okay. Thank you.”

 

“There you go.”

 

“Well, this was some meet-cute.”

 

“A what?”

 

Hinata asked while closing the front door.

 

“lt's how two characters meet......in a movie. Say a man and a woman......both need something to sleep in. And they both go to the same men's pajama department.”

 

“Okayyy?”

 

“And the man says to the salesman: ''l just need bottoms.'' The woman says, ''l just need a top.'' They look at each other, and that's the meet-cute.”

 

“Oh, l see.”

 

Ukai was settling into his house when Hinata noticed a small shelf of metals. They weren’t over the top, but they seemed important enough to be dusted recently.

 

“Of course, this isn't quite that cute, but....”

 

“So you're in the film business?”

 

Hinata asked Ukai while he was trying to get his walker situated.

 

“Was. Yes, yes, l was. l was a writer. . . oh l could be here till tomorrow.”

 

Keishin was having a bit of trouble with his walker and chair situation so Hinata focused his attention on him instead of the precious awards.

 

“Oh, here. Let me.”

 

“Thank you Hinata.”

“Well, goodbye, then Ukai. l enjoyed our meet-cute.”

 

“Well, thank you. Thank you for rescuing me.”

 

“lt's a pleasure. Absolutely,”

As Hinata began his way to the door, he noticed that all of Ukai’s things were old-fashioned. Not only Ukai himself, but his furniture, paintings, and everything down to the wallpaper seemed like it hadn’t left the nineteen seventies.

  
_He really needs to get out more._

 

Hinata stopped just before the front door and slightly turned back to ask,

 

“You know, l hope you don't find this strange......but l've just arrived here in LA, and, well, l don't really know anyone. And l was thinking of going out for dinner tonight. Well, if you're not busy, would you like to join me?”

 

“Busy? Honey, l haven't been busy since 1978”

 

Ukai simply smiled at Hinata’s bold invitation and how he continued to brightly blab about a new restaurant in town he heard of.

 

* * *

 

 

Only a short 45 minutes later, Ukai and Hinata found themselves seated at a table, in a hustling and bustling restaurant. The waiter had just taken the boy’s order when Hinata got Ukai on the topic of his old jobs.

 

“l learned everything working in this place. Best job l ever had.”

 

“Wait, wait, wait. That was your first job in Hollywood? Louis B. Mayer's office boy?”

Ukai set down his water glass after a quick sip before continuing.

 

“Actually, my first job was as a Western Union messenger. That's how l met Mayer. l delivered a telegram to his office at MGM. When l walked in, all the girls in the office were going crazy. Their office boy didn't show up. l volunteered for the job. The next day, l was on the payroll. l was 17 years old when I first started.”

 

“Wooow…So was Hollywood really as great back then as l imagine?”

 

“lt was better,” Keishin took another sip of water before asking,

“ You know what l've been asking myself all night, Hinata?”

 

“What? Why l'm bothering you with all these questions?”

 

“l'm wondering why a beautiful persom  like you......would go to a stranger's house for his Christmas vacation......and on top of that, spend Saturday evening with an old crazy person like me.”

 

Ukai’s dramatic question stopped Hinata mid-drink as he set down his glass with a sigh before answering,

 

“Well, l…..l just wanted to get away from the people l see all the time. . . . .”

 

Ukai just sat across from Hinata staring him down as he knew this wasn’t the reason Hinata traveled this far.

 

“Well, not all the people. One person. l wanted to get away from one guy. An ex-boyfriend who just got engaged and forgot to tell me.”

 

Just thinking about his predicament, Hinata felt tears threatening to spring up. He quickly grabbed his napkin and turned his head before he could embarrass himself further in front of Ukai.

 

“So he's a schmuck.”

 

Ukai seemed unaffected by Hinata’s tears as he said those three words. However, they were true.

 

“As a matter of fact, he is. A huge schmuck. How would you know that?”

 

“He let you go. This is not a hard one to figure out. Hinata, in the movies we have leading roles......and we have the best friend. You, l can tell, are a leading beauty. But for some reason, you're behaving like the invisible best friend.”

 

At Ukai’s touching words, Hinata smiled for once through his slight tears and agreed with Ukai.

 

“You're so right. You're supposed to be the leading role of your own life, for God's sake. Keishin, l've been going to a therapist for three years. And she's never explained anything to me that well. That was brilliant. Brutal, but brilliant. Thank you.”

 

 

Ukai never would have thought he would see a smile, like the one Hinata had on, after Takeda passed away. However Hinata seemed to shine the exact way his old love once had. And that was enough for Ukai to smile and enjoy the rest of his night in Hinata’s company.

 


	9. Lime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the story, Akiteru isn't Tsukishima's brother. He was a neighbor, who he was friends with.

 

Tsukishima woke up the next day with that worst headache any human had experience.  He really couldn't feel anything other than the constant pounding in his head and the numb feeling throughout his body. He laid in bed and tried desperately to remember the events of last night.

 

It took a few minutes before his mind could function enough to remember. Bits of last night come back to him in small glimpses. He remembers leaving the airport and showing up at the pub. He remembers the other couple at the pub, Ennoshita and Tanaka. He remembers the brandy. Oh the brandy.

 

After his fourth shot, he doesn't remember much. However, it would impossible to forget Yamaguchi.

 

He remembered drinking with Yamaguchi, talking with him and dancing the night away. He also vaguely remembers coming home with him.

 

Oh my. Where is he?

 

Tsukishima slowly turns his head back and forth looking for Yamaguchi in his bed. He doesn't see Tadashi but he does see a glass of water and a bottle of aspirin with a small post - it note that says,

 

**Good morning :)**

 

Tsukishima just smiles and reaches for the items left for him. He is really going to need both to get through the day.

 

After a few aspirin and downing the entire glass of water, Tsukishima wonders where Yamaguchi.

 

 

Probably left.

 

 

With low hopes, Tsukishima slowly makes his way out of the bedroom. Since he is going a lot slower than usual, he can hear the light noises from the kitchen. 

 

The problem with getting to the kitchen is the stairs. He had enough problems with the stairs while sober, but still slightly drunk from last night doesn't help Tsukishima at all.

 

Kei just takes a deep breath and begins his long treacherous journey down the stairs.

 

He decides that slow and steady would be the best way to go down the stairs. But when Tsukishima sees a head of beautiful chocolate locks in 'his' kitchen, he ends up almost running down the stairs.

 

 

With that much ruckus, Yamaguchi turned his head to see Tsukishima. Since Kei was having a little bit of trouble standing, Yamaguchi just giggled at him. Tsukishima started talking,

 

“So. Um. l haven't had that much to drink in…What am l saying? l've never had that much to drink.”

 

“Yes, l believe no one ever has in the history of humankind.”

 

“Okay, the last thing l remember was coming in here last night and…”

 

Tsukishima now had some time to process the state the kitchen was in. There was random glasses everywhere and what looked like a few empty wine and brandy bottles.

 

After Yamaguchi saw that Tsukishima noticed the mess, he said with a light tone

 

“l had nothing to do with this mess.”

 

“Oh, l know, but you were here with me.”

 

“l was.” Yamaguchi just simply stated as he began to grab the empty bottles from table.

 

“Oh, God. So l guess we....Did we...?"

 

Yamaguchi didn't know exactly what Tsukishima meant until he looked back at Tsukishima. He understood once Tsukishima started using vague sexual gestures and continued stuttering.

 

"l mean, did we...?”

 

“Tsukishima, we did not have sex.”

 

“Oh, thank God. l mean, not ''thank God,'' but just like thank God. You know what I mean.  Because l didn't remember....So why didn't we...? Just remind me a little.”

 

“Call me old-fashioned......but one doesn't have sex with people who are unconscious.”

 

“Unconscious? Oh, God. That must have been really attractive. But, why did you stay with me after I, passed out?”

 

“Because you asked me to Kei.”

 

“l did, didn't l? Did l beg at one point?”

 

“Let's just say Kei, that from the moment l met you, it's been an adventure.”

 

“Oh, yes. And l am deeply sorry about that. l have nothing to say for myself......other than l must be temporarily nuts right now. . . "

 

It felt like déjà vu when Yamaguchi's phone rang. And again this time, Tsukishima was closer to the phone. He picked up Yamaguchi's phone and handed it over saying,

 

 "From Masaki. Sorry, l didn't mean to look. Again.”

 

“Ummm, l should probably take this."

 

Yamaguchi quickly took his phone call and headed for the front door.

 

"Hello. Hi. l can't. l can't today.”

 

With Yamaguchi finally outside of the room, Tsukishima just mumbled to himself.

 

“Hiroaki, Masaki, Tsukishima. Busy guy.”

 

To keep himself occupied, Tsukishima just made himself a coffee and took another few aspirin to dull his headache. He just drank his coffee and watched Yamaguchi pace back and forth outside the house, still on the phone.

 

"Must be important."

 

But right as he said, Yamaguchi hung up and started to walk back into the house. Tsukishima quickly tried to look as casual as possible as Yamaguchi popped back into the kitchen.

 

Before Tsukishima could even blink in Yamaguchi's direction, Yamaguchi quickly said

 

“l think we should go into town.”

 

“What?”

 

“l think you should get dressed. We should take a drive, I'll drive.  We'll get some lunch and get to know each other.”

 

“Really? Why?”

 

“Because, Kei, l'm running out of reasons why we shouldn't. Aren't you?”

 

Tsukishima thought about declining the request or a proper date, but when he looked up and saw Yamaguchi's bright smile he just said

 

"I'll go get dressed."

 

* * *

 

As soon as Tsukishima was fully dressed, Yamaguchi dragged him to the car. Tsukishima was unsure what Yamaguchi had in plan for their 'date.'

 

But all of that nervousness seemed to subdue when Yamaguchi turned up the radio and began to hum to one of the songs on the radio.

 

Tsukishima had slightly recognized the tune and hummed along with it as Yamaguchi drove into town.

 

It wasn't even two songs later that Tadashi pulled into a fancy looking restaurant called Restauration. Yamaguchi jumped out of the car and strolled into the restaurant with Kei on his tail. They were quickly seated and waited on, which left them to talk with each other.

 

“So you're a book editor.” Tsukishima decided to get Yamaguchi talking, since he hated it.

 

“Yes, l am. Have been since college. I...”

 

“So like, what kind of an editor are you?”

 

“A very mean one. I am absolutely horrible to every author. They always hate when they see that Yamaguchi is the editor. The...” Yamaguchi just bantered around with his answer leaving Tsukishima to rephrase.

 

“No. What l meant was, do you give massive notes, or...?”

 

“Um, I'd say, the better the writer, the less notes.”

 

“And what'd you study in school?”

 

“Literature. I ...”

 

“And did you always know this was what you wanted to do?”

 

“Okay, Tsukki. My palms are starting to sweat. l feel like l'm in a intense job interview right now. Do you, by any chance, know how to be on a regular date?”

 

“Sorry Tadashi. l'm interrogating you. I just...”

 

“....Yes?”

 

“l haven't been on a first date in a long time.”

 

“Well, since we've already had sex and slept together twice . . . maybe we can bend the first-date rules. Why are _you_ blushing?”

 

“l didn't realize l was. l think you make me nervous. Okay. l'm gonna try to be myself.”

 

“What was the question? Oh, l know. Did l always want to be a book editor?”

 

“Did you…? Right.”

 

“The answer is yes. My family's in publishing. My dad's a writer of historical fiction. My mum was…ls, to this day, a very important editor at Random House. Okay. Your turn."

 

“Yeah. Well, like l said the other night......l am the sole creator of a company that does movie advertising.”

 

“l didn't realize you created the entire company.”

 

“Probably because l didn't mention it. But now that l know you were raised by such a strong working family......l can say it, and maybe you won't be intimidated.”

 

“No, no. l'm still a little intimidated by it.”

 

“Well, ''a little'' is way ahead of the curve.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“What about your family Kei?”

 

“Okay, l'll say it fast. So my parents broke up when l was 15. l'm an only child, and I, um, l didn't see it coming. You know, we were really close. We did everything together. We used to call ourselves ''The Three Musketeers.'' And one night after dinner, my parents sat me down on our couch......and told me that they were breaking up. l thought they were kidding at first."

 

Yamaguchi could tell this was a sensitive topic with Tsukki, so he reached across the table and grabbed Tsukki's hand.

 

"And then l saw a suitcase out of the corner of my eye in the hallway. And my dad moved out that night. I haven't seen him since that night. And l think l cried myself to sleep for,  anyway, a long time. . . . And then l realized that l'd better toughen up. And, well, l got through it, and sort of haven't cried since. l also haven't thought of that packed suitcase maybe ever. And that's my tragic little backstory. Let's order.”

 

Tsukishima removed his hand from Yamaguchi's and quickly grabbed the menus provided. He was trying his hardest to avoid Yamaguchi at this point.

 

“Wait. Tsukki, you haven't cried since you were 15?” Yamaguchi slightly whispered as he grabbed Tsukishima's menu and set it down. Tsukishima just shrugged and answered with,

 

“l know it must mean something awful. l know, but....You know, l try, but… Believe me. But can we talk about you some more, please?”

 

“Okay. Yes. Absolutely. Okay. Well, l cry all the time.”

 

“You do not Tadashi.” A slight pink found it's way to Tsukishima's cheek after Yamaguchi comment.

 

“Yeah, l do. More than any woman you've ever met. More than any person you've ever met.”

 

“You don't have to be this nice to me because I can't cry.”

 

“lt happens to be the truth.”

 

“Really? No way.”

 

“A good book, a great film, a birthday card, l weep.”

 

“Shut up.”

 

“l'm a major weeper. l am.”

 

 

Tsukishima wasn't sure how Yamaguchi was able to break the ice of his melancholy story, but he did it wonderfully. For the rest of the meal, they chattered and laughed and sometimes ate their food. Even after finishing the lovely lunch, they had a late afternoon stroll around town. Yamaguchi picked up on Tsukishima's _slight_ obsession for dinosaurs and immediately dragged him into a nearby museum with a few dinosaurs.

 

Tsukishima was so moved by Tadashi's thoughtfulness and kissed the living shit out of him. He also almost got them kicked out this way.

 

They spent an entire hour in the museum and Tsukishima never shut up. He lead Yamaguchi from fossil to fossil, describing the dinosaur, listing some facts, species names, etc.

 

Yamaguchi was content with leaning against Kei's arm the entire time and watching Tsukishima light up at every minor detail. Unfortunately though, every time Yamaguchi went in for a kiss, Tsukishima just continued on talking. After a few tries, he ended up just smiling at him and his crazy passion instead.

 

* * *

  

The sun was almost gone by the time that Yamaguchi drove Tsukishima back. Even throughout the car ride, they couldn't stop talking to each other and slightly arguing over stupid things.

 

And when Yamaguchi's pulled up by the front gate of the cottage, Tsukishima just sighed at the night's end and said.

 

“This was such a great afternoon.”

 

“lt really was.” Yamaguchi agreed with Tsukishima before putting the car in park and begin to take off his seat belt.

 

“You know Tadashi, you don't have to walk me in. lt's freezing out, and you'll get cold and then . . . ”

 

“Tsukki. You can just say you don't want me to come in.”

 

 “No, it's not that. l just, no . . . .l'm just tired. l think l'm gonna take a nap. lt's not that.”

 

“Okay, l'll pretend l believe you.” Yamaguchi said with a slight sigh and began putting his seatbelt back on.

 

“Yamaguchi, l'm leaving in nine days. And that makes this complicated. And l'm not sure l can handle complicated right now.”

 

Yamaguchi just looked back over at Tsukishima. He could tell Kei was having a hard time with this too. However, Tsukishima leaned over the car's console and quickly gave Yamaguchi a kiss.

 

“Oh okay. And yet that doesn't make things complicated?”

 

“Sex makes everything complicated. Even when you don't have it, the not having it makes things complicated.”

 

“Which is why it's usually better to have it. Some say," Yamaguchi just shot Tsukishima a sneaky glance before settling back into his seat and saying

 

"Well, l'm off to work in the morning. l promise l won't be drunkenly banging on your door any time soon.”

 

“We'll see each other Tadashi, okay? We'll figure something out. I promise you.”

 

“Good.”

 

“Good.” Tsukishima said with a slight smile. He gave Yamaguchi a loving kiss on the cheek and got out of the car. He shut the door and started walking into the cottage. He quickly glanced back to see Yamaguchi driving off and he knew he screwed it up with Yamaguchi.

 


	10. Watermelon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the few people who were waiting for this chapter. I don't know why but I just struggled with it. However, I hope the next few chapters come a little easier. 
> 
> :)

When Yachi finally got back to Kageyama about his computer from Kuroo's, he was ecstatic. He immediately jumped in his car and began to drive over to Kei's residence. When he pulled  into the neighborhood, he realized Hinata may not even be there. It was around dinnertime and he may have went out for dinner. With low hopes, he continued on down the block. When he reached the right gate, he saw it was wide open to anyone to go in. A little confused he drove down the driveway and parked next to a car he didn't recognize.

 

Kageyama just assumed it was a cleaner/maid/anyone hired by Tsukishima. He strolled the distance to the front door and thought about what he would say. When he got to the first step to the front door, Kageyama noticed a package on the ground. Believing to be a polite person doing the right thing, he picked up the package and held it while he knocked.

 

He heard a bunch of rustling and running noises from inside the house before the front door was thrown open.

 

"Kageyama! Hi."

 

As Hinata started dramatically waving at Kageyama, Kageyama noticed Hinata's attire. He was in a deep blue button down shirt, bright pink socks, and a pair of black slacks. Wondering why Hinata was so dressed up (minus the socks), Kageyama registered that Hinata could be on a date.

"Umm.. did I come at a bad time? Because I can come back later if you want."

 

 "No, no. Come in."

 

Hinata took a small side step and allowed Kageyama to walk into his humble abode. Kageyama awkwardly stepped inside and took off his shoes.

 

"Are you sure?"

 

"Yes Kageyama. I am sure"

 

Right as Kageyama got off his second shoe, he was leading Kageyama throughout his house. Since Hinata didn't look like he would speak up and talk, Kageyama did.

 

"So. How's it going?"

 

"Good. Yeah, everything's good."

 

Hinata took a sharp left around a corner as he answered and Kageyama bumped into the corner. Once Kageyama felt a pain near his armpit, he remembered that he still had Hinata's package. 

 

"Oh, um, this FedEx was leaning on the gate. It's from London, England."

 

This made Hinata stop just before another room and take the package from his hand to open it. It was just an envelope filled with a book. He slid it out and recognized the first page immediately. He also noticed the little Post - It note with Nishinoya's signature on it.

 

"A friend of mine is writing a book, and l give him notes sometimes."

 

"Oh, makes sens...."

 

Just as Kageyama was about to finsih his sentence, there was a lot of laughter and the sound of something falling over from the other side of the door.

 

"Do you have company?"

 

"Oh yeah, that. l'm having a little Hanukkah party."

 

"Did you join a temple since l last saw you?"

****

"No. My, Tsukishims's neighbor knew that l didn't know anyone here. So he wanted to introduce me to his friend. And somehow it turned into a Hanukkah thing. Do you wanna come in for a glass of wine?"

 

"All right. Yeah. l could play spin the dreidel. Sounds good."

 

Hinata just set down the book in his hands and lead Kageyama to the dining room.

 

 

* * *

 

 

"Toast, toast,"

 

Hinata awkwardly stood up on his chair holding up a bottle of beer and toasted,

 

"l just have to say, this is one of the best Hanukkahs l've ever had. Cheers." 

 

 "Hear, hear." Hinata's neighbor said raising his beer bottle. Kageyama learned that his name was Ukai and he was in the movie business years ago.

 

As Kageyama raised his wine glass to toast, he realized he has almost finished the bottle of Merlot. He casually lowered his glass back down. "l've had too much of the Merlot. l'm gonna have to be cut off." 

 

Ukai's friend reached over the table to Kageyama's glass and took it. "Well then, we are cutting you off." Naoi then downed the entirety of the wine left in the glass before slamming it back down.

 

Kageyama and Hinata just burst out laughing at Naoi's outrageous behavior in front of them.

 

"You know what, Naoi, you amaze me. Don't listen to them. They're nuts."

 

The entire night seemed to be filled with laughter and crazy stories from both Ukai and Naoi. They seemed to be always starting stories and never finishing them because they thought of something new. Their conversations never seemed to make a point, or make sense at all. Eventually, they came upon the topic of Ukai's love life.

 

"Okay, so you're telling me, Keishin, that you were not a 'ladies' man?" Kageyama asked while filling up his glass.

 

"Never. l married very young."

 

"Only because he had the greatest guy in town. He had to take him off the market. That's the truth and you know that Keishin. Everyone loved Ittetsu. He had the greatest laugh."

 

Ukai leaned over to Hinata and not so subtlety whispered, "What did he say? Did Naoi just say he had the greatest ass?"

 

"Oh my. No no no. He had the greatest laugh." Hinata tried to cover for what Ukai thought he heard when Naoi spoke up,

 

"Although his ass wasn't so bad, either."

 

"Oh my, Naoi!" Hinata might as well screamed that out from laughter. 

 

"He had real gumption. He was the lead l always wrote." Ukai spoke directly to Hinata about the gumption piece as Naoi started his own conversation with Kageyama.

 

"What about you, Kageyama? You're a man about town, l presume."

 

"No, gents, sadly l am not. l'm just a one-person-at-a-time kind of guy. Actually, l've been dating a beautiful actor for about five months. l do not know what he sees in me, but l'm the luckiest guy in the world.

 

"Oh, I didn't know Tooru was an actor? What's he been in? Anything we would have seen?" Hinata said leaning over to Kageyama hoping for a badass movie involving Tooru.

 

"He hasn't done that much yet, but...."

 

"And where is he tonight?" Naoi pointed out.

 

Ukai just chuckled at Naoi's response and commented   "Look, he's half-dead, and he's still interested."

****

"Well, l mean, that made me curious. You know, Kageyama is here. Where is his lover?

 

"Tooru is on location in New Mexico. He's working on a little indie film. Sorry he couldn't be here. He'll be back in about 10 days." Kageyama said trying to clear up the air.

 

"His loss is our gain." Ukai said while raising his glass for another toast.

 

"Thank you, Keishin." Kageyama thanked him while toasting with the rest of the table.

 

"Well Naoi, l think we should leave these young folks and get back to our bedpans." Everyone laughed at Ukai's bedpan comment, and started to get ready to leave Hinata's.

 

"Okay, Naoi, you are calling me for your pinochle game." Kageyama said as he helped Naoi with his coat.

 

"l got your cell, l'll be in touch. You better be ready to have your ass whooped."

 

"I don't count on it." 

 

* * *

 

It took about 20 minutes for Hinata and Kageyama to get Naoi and Ukai to leave Hinata's home. And once they did get them out, both of the boys let out a sigh. 

Kageyama was helping Hinata clean up the rest of the mess in the kitchen. They were both making small talk as they worked.

 

"This was an amazing night. I am glad I came over. Keishin Ukai is maybe the last of the great Hollywood writers......from that generation. There are, like, famous things we say because he wrote them."

****

 "l know. He told me the other day that his friends wrote Casablanca......but that he added the 'kid' to 'Here's looking at you, kid.' "

  

"Which totally makes the line. ' Here's looking at you, llsa. ' Doesn't quite have that ring. It sounds like a wrong note." Kageyama had finished cleaning up the table and was grabbing his leftovers as he spoke. 

 

 Hinata caught the drift that Kageyama was ready to leave so he sped ahead of Kageyama and started walking towards the door.

 

"He's so modest. He gave me this long list of old movies he said l had to see before I leave. None were written by him, of course. l saw a couple today. They were fantastic."

 Hinata was just completely gushing about Ukai, with huge gestures. As soon as he finished his sentence, he whipped over to look at Kageyama with waiting eyes.

 

"Maybe we can see one together." 

 

 Hinata just giggled and nodded before replying,

 

"That would be great."

 

"A-all right, cool. Then l'll definitely call you. The brisket was great. And those chocolate-covered macaroons were delectable. Thank your staff,"

 

Kageyama had reached the front door and was about to leave with all of his food. Instead he leaned over and lightly kissed Hinata's cheek in thanks.

 

"lt was really fun hanging with you. Hopefully we can find a time again."

 

As Kageyama was walking out of Hinata's house, he turned back again to give Hinata a kiss on the other cheek. After Kageyama kissed his cheek, he stopped and smiled at Hinata. Hinata was just biting his lip trying not to smile, or look at Kageyama's eyes.

 

"l didn't mean to kiss you twice......and then linger a long time on the second kiss."

 

"It's - It's no problem. See you later." Hinata said waving at Kageyama as he actually walked out the door.

 

As soon as Kageyama walked outside, the wind was messing up his hair and was threatening to rip the food from his hands.

 

"Oh, boy. lt is officially crazy weather right now." Kageyama said trying to hold onto everything and wave back at Hinata.

 

"Don't blow away." Hinata whispered to himself as Kageyama started to drive away.


	11. Kiwi

 As soon as Tsukishima turned on the cottage lights and took off his jacket, he knew he fucked up. 

 

_Complicated. I can't handle complicated. God I am much an imbecile. Now Tadashi thinks I don't wanna continue seeing him at all. God smite me._

 

Tsukishima shuffled out of his shoes and sweater at the front door before moping over to the couch and flopping down onto it. He didn't move much except for turning on the TV and watch the dumbest sitcom imaginable. 

 

The moon had just over taken the sun's light when Kei rolled off of the couch and into the kitchen to find something to eat. Hoping for some chocolate to drown his sorrows, he noticed some grapes and sandwiches in the fridge. 

 

_That would be perfect for a picnic. I even have wine on the counter._

 

He pushed past the grapes to grab himself a hand full of Hershey Kisses. When he withdrew his hand from the fridge, he couldn't stop looking at the sandwiches and wondering what a picnic with Yamaguchi. 

 

_A picnic with stargazing would be even better._

 

"Oh my god. I could take him on a star-gazing picnic. He'd absolutely forgive me for that fiasco earlier."

 

He seemed to be on a mission from that point. He downed all of the Hershey's Kisses at once and used both hands to take the sandwiches and grapes from the fridge. He quickly set down the food on the counter near the wine while raiding Hinata's kitchen looking for a picnic basket. He looked through each and every cabinet, every little corner, nook and cranny but just couldn't find a picnic basket. When doing another scan of the kitchen, he noticed a wicker basket holding magazines in the entry area. The wicker basket looked big enough to fit the food and had handles on the side, so he dumped the magazines for it. As Tsukishima started  to fill the basket, he noticed the wicker basket was a little dusty. So he hurried around to Hinata's closet and saw a small red cloth he could use to be a barrier between basket and food. Now that he had everything he needed for his basket, he packed it full with food and candy he had left over.

 

He quickly went to the bedroom and changed his sweater into a nicer button up shirt and brushed his teeth again. He grabbed Hinata's car keys and the basket. He conected his phone to the car's bluetooth GPS and typed in Tadashi's address (which was previously given to his, Tsukishima isn't a stalker)

 

The whole ride Tsukishima kept talking to himself whether he should do this or not. What if Yamaguchi wasn't there, what if the address wasn't right, what if he didn't want to talk to him after the 'complicated' talk. But for everytime he asked a question he thought about Yamaguchi's freckles and he calmed down a bit.

 

When the GPS told him he was at his destination, he slowly pulled in and parked in the street out front of it. It was a nice two-story house with a wooded backyard. Nothing to crazy, but nice to look at. The house had a little picket fence around its yard. Thankfully the front gate was open. If it wasn't unlocked he could have just jumped over it, but that would look very undignified.

 

There was a little stone path leading up to the front door. Still, the walk to it felt like a mile in Kei's mind. By the time he reached the door, he had to take a second to control his breathing before knocking. When he knocked, he heard a bit of noise from inside before the door opened up to Yamaguchi.

 

"Surprise." was all Tsukishima was able to get out meeting eyes with Yamaguchi.

 

"Yeah, it is. Hi." Yamaguchi said while shifting his weight around to lean against his door.

 

"Hi. So l was home doing nothing and thinking of you......and l realized that a little complication never hurt anyone. And then l thought, maybe this isn't so complicated at all. And also, l wanted to apologize."

 

Tsukishima know he was rambling at this point but Yamaguchi get glancing over his shoulder back into his house, so he was trying his best to keep Tadashi's attention.

 

"And l am sorry l didn't invite you in this afternoon. l don't know what that was about exactly, but whatever it was l thought that l should just" Tsukishima's sentence was cut a little short by a loud noise behind the door.

 

"Oh, my God. You're, you're not alone, are you?"

 

"No, l'm not, actually. l'm sorry." Yamaguchi said peering back into what looking like his living room.

 

"No. No, no, no. Don't be. l shouldn't have just showed up. I could have called. Oh, man. Okay, seriously, do not worry about this. This is just me, like, being stupid. I'm sorry."

 

Just as Tsukishima started to turn around to walk back to his car, he heard a little voice from inside the home.

 

"Who is it, Daddy?"

 

Tsukishima looked back to see a young boy, very much resembling Yamaguchi, grabbing onto one of Tadashi's legs while looking at him.

 

''Daddy?" Tsukishima asked pretty silently so the kid wouldn't hear it.

 

"Yes. l am Daddy. Kei, this is my son Masaki. Mas, this is my friend Tsukki."

 

Kei couldn't take his eyes off of Masaki at Yamaguchi's leg and Masaki seemed to be just as interested in Tsukishima as well.

 

"Hi there." Tsukishima was the best at speaking to young kids so he decided to keep it short.

 

"How do you do?"

 

 _That's fancy for a small child. Really must be British_.

 

"l'm fine, thank you. How are you?"

 

"Very well, thank you. Do you want to come in?" When Masaki invited Kei inside, Yamaguchi picked him up and was about to speak.

 

"Oh, no, l just...." Tsukishima decided to tell Masaki himself he wouldn't stay but got cut short by another boy. He had just poked his head around the door frame and said.

 

"Hi."

 

"Come here hun." Yamaguchi said and picked him up with his arm.

 

"Daddy, who is this?" asked the second and newest son.

 

"This is Tsukki. And, Tsukki, this is my youngest. Hiroaki."

 

"Masaki and Hiroaki."

 

_They were the ones to call Yamaguchi. That makes sense._

 

"Dad. Dad. Dad. Dad." Masaki chanted while bouncing up and down on Yamaguchi's hold. Masaki looked like a cardboard cut-out of Yamaguchi. He even had a little cowlick too. Hiroaki must resemble his mother because he had a very different nose and a dirty blonde hair color.

 

"Sorry, yes. Of course, come in Tsukki."

 

"Come in." Hiroaki said while struggling to get down from Yamaguchi.

 

"Okay." Yamaguchi put the boys down and took a step back to let Tsukishima into his household. As soon as Yamaguchi had a free hand, Hiroaki grabbed onto it and tugged on it. While Kei started to take off his shoes, Hiroaki asked Tadashi a question.

 

"Daddy, can we still have hot chocolate, please?"

 

"Yes. We can have hot chocolate."

 

"With baby marshmallows?"

 

"Yes, with baby marshmallows."

 

As Yamaguchi began to lead the boys and Tsukishima through the living room, Masaki spoke up and pointed to Tsukishima.

 

"Dad, take his coat."

 

"Oh, yeah. May l, may l...?" Yamaguchi asked and held his arms out for Tsukishima to hand over his coat. Once Yamaguchi walked over to help Tsukishima alone, Kei quickly asked in a hushed voice

 

"Are you married?"

 

"No."

 

"You look like my Ken doll." Tsukishima glanced over his shoulder to see Hiroaki holding his Ken doll up in comparison.

 

"Um, thanks."

 

"ls that for us?" Masaki was on the other side of Tsukishima, pointing at the wicker basket overflowing with goodies in his grip.

 

"Yes. Except for l'm sorry about the wine, you're too young" As soon as Tsukki said yes and set down the basket, both boys were hand deep, looking for sweets.

 

"l apologize for not having mentioned this earlier." Yamaguchi said standing right next to Tsukishima and looking at his sons.

 

"You're D-i-v-o-r-c-e-d?" he asked spelling out the word so the kids wouldn't pick up on it.

 

"W-i-d-o-w-e-d. Two years ago," Yamaguchi said back in a soft tone and leaned a bit over to brush into him.  "Tsukki, are you by any chance at all into hot chocolate?"

 

When Yamaguchi said hot chocolate, both boys looked up from the grapes they were eating and stared at Kei waiting for an answer.

 

"As a matter of fact, l'm......totally into it."

 

Both boys stood up after that and rushed into what looked like a hallway and run into a room that Kei assumed was the kitchen. Yamaguchi followed the boys to make sure nothing happened but also lead Kei down the hall.

 

When they walked into the kitchen, both Hiroaki and Masaki were sitting at the table waiting as patiently as kids could.

 

"I'll go quickly make it okay. Don't be mean to Tsukki okay?" Tadashi asked while ruffling Masaki's hair.

 

"Okay." "Okay."

 

Yamaguchi softly looked over at Tsukishima and smiled before asking him "You good?" Tsukishima just gave a small nod to him before Yamaguchi headed to make the hot chocolate.

 

As soon as Yamaguchi was out of ear shot, Masaki spoke up.

 

"How old are you?"

 

Tsukishima looked over at Masaki, who had his elbows on the table which were propping up his head slightly to the left.

 

"I'm 36."

 

"36 days?!?" Hiroaki exclaimed and stood up in disbelief.

 

"Um, no. 36 years old."

 

"Oh, so you're really old then." Hiroaki said sitting back down.

 

"He's not old, he doesn't look like Grandpa."

 

"Oh yeah. And Grandpa's really old."

 

Tsukishima just lightly chuckled at their conversation before asking, "How old are you guys?"

 

"Five" "Seven"

 

Before Tsukishima could ask more questions, Yamaguchi came sweeping into the room with four steaming mugs.

 

"It's done. Here we go, Hiroaki."

 

"Thank you." Hiroaki took the mug and immediately tried to take a drink. Yamaguchi reached down and stopped him before saying,

 

"Blow on it. lt's hot. You too, Masaki." 

 

"Hiro has more marshmallows than me."

 

"No, he doesn't. You each have five," Yamaguchi rounded the table to Tsukishima and handed him a mug, "You have five too."

 

"Thank you." Tsukishima responded and took a long sip out of the mug. There was a few seconds of blissful silence that came with everyone drinking their hot chocolate, but that was interrupted by the two boys giggling. Tsukishima looked up from his mug and saw the kids were looking at him and trying to stop giggling.

 

 

"What? Do l have something on my lip?"

 

"Just look! There by your nose."  Masaki said while he pointed at Tsukishima's nose. Kei grabbed a napkin on the table and wiped off his mouth before looking over to Yamaguchi to see if it was gone. Yamaguchi just gave a gentle nod before drinking a drink of his own hot chocolate.

 

  

"Oh, oh, oh. Tsukki, guess what. We have a tent in our bedroom. Do you want to see it?" Masaki bobbed up and down on his chair while talking about their tent.

 

"No, no, no. Tsukki......will not crawl into your tent." Yamaguchi said while trying to get Masaki from jumping around.

 

 As Yamaguchi was trying to control Masaki, Hiroaki looked over at Tsukishima and asked sweetly, "You don't like tents?"

 

Though Tsukishima didn't have kids, he could tell Hiroaki was using his puppy dog eyes against him, and it didn't help that Hiroaki had a very cute mustache from the hot chocolate.

 

"I...I love tents."

 

"Yayyyyyyyyy....." As soon as Kei finished his sentence, Hiroaki got down from his chair and yelled all the way out of the kitchen and down the hallway. Tsukishima just chuckled at the kid as he motioned for Yamaguchi and Masaki to follow Hiroaki. Masaki leaped from his chair to follow his brother while Tadashi waited for Kei.

 

Not much was said during their short journey to the boy's room because Tsukishima was too invested in the family photo's and knick - knacks throughout the home. Tsukishima saw a few pictures involving a woman, but most were of Yamaguchi with his kids. They looked like a wholesome family, with pictures of fall hayrides, Christmas presents, and birthday parties. The woman looked like she was in her mid-30's, with strawberry blonde hair, defined cheeks, and always had a booming smile to wear. 

 

Tsukishima was so captured by the family photos that when Yamaguchi started walking into the bedroom, he didn't notice. Yamaguchi had to walk back over to him and speak up to get him to pay attention. 

 

"Her name was Amanda," Tsukishima glanced over at him and watched Yamaguchi continue with a sad grin. "She was stubborn as hell but kind as a blind man's dog. The kids miss her a lot."

 

“How?”

 

“She was driving home from her job at the hospital late at night. She was hit at a stoplight when an older gentlemen had a heart attack at the wheel. He died too.”

 

“I’m so sorry.” Tsukishima said wrapping an arm around Yamaguchi’s shoulders and pulling him into a hug.

 

“It’s okay. I know where ever she is she misses us too.”

 

“I know she does. Who wouldn’t miss a family like this?” As he said this, Kei left a small kiss on Yamaguchi head.

 

Yamaguchi looked up to make eye contact with Key before leaning in for a short-lived kiss.

 

“Ewwwwwwww! Gross. They kissed.”

 

Both Yamaguchi and Tsukishima pulled out by laughing at Masaki’s yelling. They both turned to look at Masaki standing in the doorway with a hands on his hips, like he was trying to scold them. Hiroaki was peeking from behind him and trying to pull Masaki back into the room.

 

When Masaki finally moved into the bedroom, Hiroaki ran around Kei and started pushing him into the room.

 

"Come inside. Lie down.”

 

“Can you please stop being so pushy?"

 

“Sorry, but you can use my pillow Tsukki.”

 

“Thank you.” Kei said as he started to actually walk into the room without Hiroaki’s attempt to push him in.

 

“Excuse me.” Hiroaki pushed everyone to the side as he ran ahead of both the adults and into the bedroom. He sprinted until the opening of their tent before jumping and nose-diving into the tent.

 

The tent itself went from the ceiling to the floor, hung up thin sheets of bedding. There was two small beds together and a bunch of stuffed animals and toy figures on the bed or on the floor. It even had cut outs of different action figures hanging from the ceiling.

 

“This is an exceptionally great tent."

 

“lt’s really got something, hasn’t it?” Tadashi said before shuffling over to lay down at the foot of the bed.

 

“lt’s cozy,” Kei said as he bent down to sit on the beds by Yamaguchi  “Who cut out all these awesome action figures?

 

“We did."

 

“The Three Musketeers!” 

 

Tadashi sat up at that comment and looked over at Tsukki. When he looked back over to Yamaguchi, he rested his head on the blonde’s shoulders and put his hand on top of Kei’s.

 

 

"Tsukki?”

 

“Yes Hiroaki?"

 

"I like your glasses.”

 

"You do?”

 

“Yes. l love glasses, but he won’t let me wear any.” Hiroaki said trying to subtly point at Yamaguchi. But Tadashi already knew Hiroaki meant him, so he spoke up with,

 

“Because you don’t need them to see.”

 

"Thanks. But l’m blind without them, so l guess l’m allowed to wear them.”

 

“Exactly.” Yamaguchi replied with as Hiroaki started pouting over his denial of fashionable glasses.

 

 

“Tsukkkkkiii...” Masaki interrupted their conversation by loudly calling his name, “If you wanted to sleep over, that would be all right.”

 

 

Kei could feel Tadashi tense up on his shoulder at his son’s bold statement. Kei thought he must not have been expecting that to be said. Before he could comfort Yamaguchi, Hiroaki climbed over and into Yamaguchi’s lap to put on his glasses.

 

"That's so sweet of you to invite me......but maybe another time. Would that be all right?”

 

Yes. I guess so.”

 

 

“We never have grownups here that are boys.” Hiroaki stated while wearing Yama’s glasses upside down. 

 

“l know. l really like it.” Masaki said from behind both of the adults.

 

Not even a minute after he said, the boys needed to hit the hay for the night. When Yamaguchi told Masaki and Hiroaki of it, they immediately started pouting.

 

“Daddddddd. Can’t we stay up a little longer?”

 

“PLeaaaaaase. We want Tsukki to tell us stories.”

 

Both boys were know hanging out to Yamaguchi and trying their hardest puppy dog eyes.

 

“No. You boys need some shut eye.” Yamaguchi spoke in a ‘dad’ voice and stood up. 

 

The boys visibly deflated into the bed and Hiroaki even crawled under the covers.

 

“Hey, don’t pout. I was going to go home soon anyway,” Kei added as he stood up along with Tadashi. “But I had so much fun with you boys today. Thank you for showing me you cool tent.”

 

“Do you guys wanna hug Tsukki goodbye?”

 

“Yes.” “Yes.”

 

As soon as they finished answering, both of them jumped up and ran over to Tsukishima to give him a hug (even though they could only hug his legs).

Kei tried to hug the boys back but he couldn’t bend his knees with them there. Instead he just reached down and patted their heads.

 

“Byeeeeee Tsukki.” Hiroaki let go first and started flailing his arms, waving good bye to him.

 

“Bye.” Less crazily, Masaki just let go and gave a small wave before walking over to his dresser. 

 

“Okay, pajamas and teeth. Hiroaki, don’t swallow the toothpaste. I will be back to tuck you two in, okay?” Tadashi announced.

 

“Okay.” They both replied and started getting ready, so Yamaguchi shooed Tsukishima back into the living room area.

 

“l can’t imagine anyone being a bigger hit with my children."

 

Tsukki and Tadashi traveled over to the couch and sat down before he replied,

 

“They’re really great, Yamaguchi.”

 

"Masaki's unfortunately taken on the role as my protector. He's brilliant, but l hate it when he worries about me. And Hiroaki’s......gonna be a real player. Which, l must admit, l kind of love about him.”

 

“What l’m trying to figure out, is why you didn’t tell me about them.”

 

When Tsukishima that, Yamaguchi slightly tensed and took a few seconds to reply.

 

“Because l just don’t usually tell others about them."

 

"But it’s just a little confusing......because you're the one who wanted to go out to lunch......to get to know one another."

 

“When you put it that way, it sounds awful. l have no defense,” Yamaguchi said as he rubbed his temples. Noticing his tense state, Kei reached over and grabbed one of his hands to calm him down.

 

 “Until l get to know someone really well......it’s easier for me to be a normal, single guy. Because it’s way too complicated to be who l really am. l’m a full-time dad. l’m a working parent. l’m a mother and a father. l’m a guy who reads parenting books and cookbooks before l go to sleep. l spend my weekends buying action figures. l’m learning to sew. l’m on some kind of constant overload and it helps......to separate my love life from all of this. Just till l figure this out. This past weekend, the children were with their grandparents. And when they’re gone, l get to be somebody......who doesn’t have hot chocolate spilled on his jeans. l have no idea how to date and be this.      And l suppose there’s......the possibility l'm afraid of what another person......might do to who we are......and how we get from one day to the next."

 

"Yeah. l guess since l am leaving in a week, l....l get you not telling me. Sort of.”

 

“l thought it would be hard......to introduce them to someone they . . . I may never see again.”

 

“Makes sense. Because l’m just someone you had sex with once and slept with twice."

 

Yamaguchi finally looked over at Tsukishima, and whispered,

  

“l thought l was just someone you had sex with once and slept with twice."

 

Both Tadashi and Kei looked away from each other after that statement. Neither had realized what they had meant for each other.

 

“Oh, man. l think we just went way past complicated."

 

Yamaguchi leaned over to rest against Tsukki side and told him, 

 

"l'm a book editor from London. You're a......beautiful......movie trailer-maker from L.A. We’re worlds apart. . . I mean, I have a cow in my backyard.”

 

That got a little chuckle out of Tsukishima as he leaned his head on top of Tadashi’s.

 

“You have a cow?"

 

"Yeah. l sew and l have a cow. How’s that for hard to relate to?"

 

“Pretty up there."

 

“Exactly.”

 

“Dadddddy!!”

 

“I guess that’s my queue to head out.” Tsukishima sadly replied as he slowly pulled his hand out from Yamaguchi’s. 

 

“Can. . .”  Tadashi spoke up to get his attention but shied out of it for just a second. “Can you promise me we’ll see each other?” 

 

With a small sigh, Kei stood up slowly from the couch and gave Yamaguchi a kiss to his forehead. “I promise.”

 


	12. Avocado

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heavy dialogue. Just comment if you get lost and I’ll try to make it clearer. :)

 

“Hello Ukai! Good morning to you.”

 

Hinata had made it a routine to go over to Ukai’s house every morning so they could have breakfast together. Since both never really had any plans, they would sit in Ukai’s living room and talk about anything they could come up with. Today was Hinata’s day to cook, so they were have some eggs and toast.

 

“You know l counted Shouyou. Nine movies are opening today. l remember when nine movies would open in a month. Now a picture has to make a killing the first weekend or they're dead. This is supposed to be conducive to great work? Baloney.”

 

 Hinata stopped mid bite to ask, “Ukai, have you always been this feisty?”

 

“Well, l may have slowed down a little with age, but yes. You’ve gotta fight the fight, kid."

 

“I’ll remember that next time I have the chance to.”

 

They jumped from topic to topic as they continued to eat the slightly over-cooked omelet he made. Keishin wasn’t going to say anything about it because he is no better at cooking than Hinata is. 

 

“Oh, I forgot to say I picked up your mail on my way in. I set it down on the coffee table on the way in. You sure had a lot.”

 

“My legs don’t move like they used to. You know that.”

 

“Well, I’ll go get them for you. But you know some exercise wouldn’t kill you,” Hinata left Keishin at the table to quickly run and grab the stack of mail on the counter. “Okay looks like a gas company bill, phone bill, and a letter from the Writers Guild of America, West.”

 

As Hinata read through each one, he handed them off to Keishin as he finished his breakfast. After Hinata set down the two bills, he slid them down to the end of the table. And after the last letter, Ukai just threw it over his shoulder, never giving it a second thought. This absolutely stunned Hinata but before he could ask about Ukai’s harsh treatment to a letter, Ukai asked him.

 

“Are you watching the movies l recommended?"

 

“Yeah. I absolutely love them. lrene Dunne is fantastic.”

 

“She had some much gumption in everything she did..”

 

“Oh, my God, She had tons of it. . . Ukai, don’t you want to open that letter you just threw aggressively into a wall?”

 

"No. They keep writing me about the same thing. It’s worthless.”

 

“But it might be important."

 

"lt's not. They want to arrange some stupid of honor to me. ‘A night with me’. l don’t know about it. It sounds horrible.“

 

"What are you talking about? That sounds brilliant!”

 

“Would you like to stumble out on a stage, on a walker, looking two hundred years old......and see eleven buffoons who showed up just to get an autograph to sell off? They can forget it. l ain’t falling for this hogwash."

 

With a big puff of breath, Hint turned around and snatched the letter. He ripped the letter open as he shuffled back over and pulled out the letter.

 

“May l read this?” He didn’t really wait for Ukai to even nod his head before opening the letter to the first page before looking back up. Keishin was already fed up so he just waved his hand at Hinata, so Hinata would hurry up with this nonsense.

 

''An Evening With Ukai Keishin. Dear Mr. Keishin, blah blah blah, several attempts to contact you regarding, blah blah blah, have not yet received your response. Tch Tch. This special night will be a tribute to your lifetime screenwriting achievement and contribution to the profession. Congratulations on this much-deserved honor.”

 

Hint quickly scanned the rest of the mail before sliding it right in front of Keishin.

 

  "Oh my god, Ukai this is a huge opportunity. You should absolutely do it. Listen, I know you are worried about walking. But l reckon that with a little bit of exercise, you could walk out on your own. And, you know, maybe l could go with you. As, like, your date or something.”

 

"l would take you proudly, my darling, but l'm not going. Anyways, how would you propose to get me in shape? Seriously, I can’t get anywhere with my walker.

 

“You let me worry about that. You just have to say yes to it.”

 

No matter as stubborn as Ukai was, Hinata was just as patient, and even a bit more. So a full ten minute later, Ukai gave in to Hinata’s outrageous exercise idea. Hint immediately had Ukai call the Writer’s Guild to make a date. They (mainly Ukai) decided on that Friday. Hinata had been furiously writing things down on a notepad while Keishin was on the phone. He had weird terms and drawings all over and it made zero sense to Ukai.

 

“What is all this crap? I can’t understand it at all.”

 

“It’s scientific crap. Stuff I know that can help you walk.”

 

“And how does a newspaper writer know about the , tibalis anterior?”

 

“Other than English, my school had a health course and I absolutely loved the movement and muscle portion. So in college I minored in sports therapy. So you can sit your trap and get doing the exercise I told you to.”

 

Keishin just closed his mouth into a frown and continued to lift his legs up and down.

 

By the time Hinata left after lunch, Keishin had a list of work-outs he had to do before bed every day, and if he didn’t “I’ll know Keishin and I’ll make you run sprints with me for hours.”

 

All though Ukai was certainly against all of this, he secretly appreciated Hinata’s help. Not that he would ever tell him.

 

 

* * *

 

 When Hinata finally got home from Ukai’s that morning, he took a quick shower and decided to do some work on his newspaper articles for after Christmas. Before he could really get in his ‘work mood,’ the phone rang. Just assuming it was a random solicitor, he picked it up.

 

“Hello?"

 

“So are you ever coming home now?”

 

“Oh, my God. Tadashi, hi.”

 

“How’s it going, Shouyou? Sunburnt yet?”

 

“It’s going great. l met a really nice guy.”

 

“What? And you said you’d never after Yuu. What’s he like?"

 

“He’s really cute. l feel great when l’m with him, which is an entirely new experience, And he’s about 90 years old.”

 

“Oh come on. Out of the entirety of LA, a ninety year old.”

 

"He's my next-door neighbor. Or Tsukishima's next-door neighbor. By the way, you should go meet him. I haven’t yet but he seems really nice.”

 

“Yeah. l have, actually."

  

“That’s aweso...Oh, bugger. There is a call waiting. Can you hold for a sec? Hold on. l really wanna talk to you.”

 

“Sure. I can wait.”

 

Hinata quickly messed with the phone before figuring out how to switch the calls. 

 

“Hello."

 

“Shouyou, hi, it's Kei. How are you? How’s it going?"

 

"Everything's great. How are you?”

 

“Oh, I’m loving it here."

 

"Can you hold for a sec? My brother’s on the other line."

 

“Yamaguchi?"

 

"Yes. He said you met.”

 

“Yep, yeah we did meet. How is he?”

 

“Fine, I . . .I think. Can you just hold on for a sec?”

 

 

“Sure."

 

This time was a little smoother in switching the call back to Tadashi. 

 

"Okay. Hi, sorry. That was Kei.”

 

“Really? How’s he doing?"

 

“That’s funny. He just asked me how you are.”

 

“And what did you say?"

 

"l asked him to hold. Can l call you back?”

 

“l can hold while you speak to Tsukki."

 

“Tsukki? Really?”

 

“Just find out how he is.”

 

“Okay. . .”  Hinata quickly changed the call again and asked, “My brother wants to know how you are."

 

“Can you tell him l'm good and that l'm just walking Charlie in the village? What's he been up to? Did he say?”

 

"l'm not sure. Do you want me to ask him?” By now Hinata had completely caught on with how the two met and was just frustrated with his brother.

 

“That would be awesome.” 

 

"Okay. Hold, please. . .” Hinata pressed a button, took a huge breath and belted “l can’t believe that you have had sex with Tsukishima!”

 

 

“Oh my god, he told you that?” Immediately when Tsukishima started responding Hinata threw his hand to his mouth and cursed the heaven above at his predicament. 

  

"Oh, God. l thought l was talking to Yamaguchi! Can you just hold, please? l’m terribly sorry.”

 

This time when Hinata pressed the button he was sure that the call had switched.

 

 “l can’t believe you had sex with Tsukishima! The one thing he asked me was, ''Are there any men in your town?'' l assured him that there were not. Then you meet him and immediately get into his pants!”

 

"Still me.”

 

"Fuck. l must have lost him. Tsukishima, l am so sorry. Can I call you back?”

 

“Sure."

 

“Okay, bye."

 

Hinata hung up from the worst call ever and throw his head down on the desk and let out the longest sigh he could muster. He planned to never get up from there until he died, until the phone started ringing.

 

“What?!?”

 

“Woah. Am l in trouble or something?”

 

"Oh, Kageyama. Hi. Sorry just stressed.”

 

“What are you up to this Christmas Eve?"

 

"Not much. But in a little bit......l’m gonna go to the video shop and get the next movie on Ukai's list."

 

“Do you want some company and take out?”

 

“Oh I would absolutely love some.”

 


	13. Banana

 

 

Kageyama and Hinata ended up planning to buy some movies on Hinata’s list at a DVD store make some food at Hinata’s. So close to 7, Hinata called a taxi and rode the few minutes to the store. Hinata quickly payed the driver and walked into the store, Dee’s DVD’s. It was just 7:02 and Hinata was afraid he was late, they had planned to meet at 7. But when Hinata didn’t see Tobio, he let out an internal sigh and began to stroll through the aisles of movies.

 

By the time Hinata meandered through two aisles, he saw Kageyama walk across the large window in front of the store and into the store. Hinata put down the movie he was glancing at and started to the front door. Kageyama looked a little surprised by Hinata just being right there but he just shrugged it off and said,

 

“Hey, um I stopped and got us drinks. They’re like the best in town, but l didn’t know if you wanted a little dollop of whipped cream or a big one,” Tobio held out two cups, one with a grape size of whipped cream and the other with a fist size of whipped cream, “so l got both and you can have whatever one you want.”

 

Hinata immediately reached out for the one overflowing with whipped cream and stuck his finger in the cup to get a bit of the whipped cream.

 

“Big dollop, knew it. You look great, by the way.”

 

Hinata started walking back over to the aisle he was in before replying,

 

 

“Thanks, l'm feeling good. l've been working out with Ukai."

 

As soon as Hinata finished his sentence, Kageyama had to stifle his laughter.

 

“What? What’s so funny?”

 

“No, it’s okay. l’m sure those are fantastic workouts,” Kageyama had to stop talking to chuckle a bit before continuing with, “l’m sorry. l’m trying not to picture them.”

 

“Okay, well, the workout’s not that great, but the conversat. . .Stop laughing! The conversation is truly fantastic.” Hinata turned around and smacked Kageyama to get him to stop laughing at him.

 

“Now that l totally believe. Now let me ask you. Have you seen this?” Hinata looked behind him to see Tobio holding up a movie.

 

“Oh yeah. Chariots of Fire. Loved it.”

 

Kageyama started to hum one of the songs from the movie as he put it back. 

 

"Such a great score by Vangelis. He took electronic scores to a new level. lt was groundbreaking. l’m gonna test you on this later."

 

They carried on walking down the aisle and picking up random movies to comment or on Kageyama’s part, start singing to the score of the movie.

 

 

 

“Okay, okay. Driving Miss Daisy. Hans. Very unexpected. Do you remember how great it was?” Kageyama again started singing along as Hinata laughed at him.

 

“It is so sassy! I loved that score. . .ls this a bad game?” He must have caught on to the one store clerk looking over to him every time he sang.

 

"No! No no no. Keep going.”

 

“Sometimes l get self-conscious about my, “Kageyama noticed a movie on the shelf, picked it up and belted out the instrumental piece. Hinata couldn’t help himself from laughing at how boisterous he was being  “Are you embarrassed by this game I’ve started to play? Because it’s not a library. l can go as loud I need to.”

 

“Oh, oh, oh.” Kageyama took a few giant step forward before grabbing the movie Jaws.

 

"Two notes and you’ve got a villain. l don’t know what to say about it. Totally grim and brilliant. Oh and The Graduate, love this one. l bet you didn’t know that was all written for the movie. lt was a score.”

 

“l did know that one."

 

It wasn’t long before Kageyama was prowling through all the movies and annoying the hell out of the employee with his singing.

 

 

"Oh, my God. Okay, this one? You have to check this out some time. The Mission. The score is genius. lt just comes from a totally different place. lt's like.... l can't even.... Just promise me you’ll rent it and listen to it."

 

"Renting. We can even listen to it tonight.”

 

“Thank you. The music changed my wor. . .” Kageyama went silent for a second before running out of the store screaming. “Tooru!”

 

Hinata looked through the large window to see Tobio’s boyfriend walking down the street. However he wasn’t alone. A shorter, burlier man with spiked hair had an arm looped around his waist. 

 

It didn’t take Kageyama long to reach the two men and although Hinata couldn’t hear the conversation, the look on Tobio’s face spoke enough.

 

Hinata decided to stay out of the situation and began to pay for the movies that Kageyama had given him to see. Seeing that the discussion wasn’t over yet, Hinata found a bench, sat down,  and waited.

 

* * *

 

 

It was about 15 minutes before he ended up walking away from his boyfriend (assumed ex) and over to where Hinata was sitting. Hinata knew better than to say something so he just reached over and grabbed his hand for comfort.

 

“His name is Iwazumi. They meet at one of Tooru’s indie movies.”

 

Hinata just squeezed his hand and said, “Friends?”

 

Tobio shook his head and then let it rest on the top of Hinata’s head.

 

“Can we just back to your house? I don’t like being in public right now.”

 

“We sure can.”

 

* * *

 

 

Hinata wasn’t 100% sure what Kageyama would do when they pulled into his driveway and walked in the house. But he should have seen it coming when Kageyama moped his way over to the nearest couch and fell face first into it.

 

“Why do l always fall for the bad boys?"

 

“You didn't know he was a bad one."

 

“l knew he wasn't good." 

 

The couch Kageyama was laying on wasn’t that far from the kitchen, so Hinata quickly popped into the fridge, grabbed some drinks and went back in. He offered Kageyama a bottle of Pepsi. Tobio turned his head to see Shouyou and asked, 

 

“Do you have anything a little bit stronger?” Hinata then held out his other hand which had a glass and a bottle of vodka. Tobio slowly grabbed them and sat up. "Thank you. Let me rephrase this: Why am l attracted to a person l know isn’t good?"

 

“Oh, l happen to know the answer to this. You’re hoping you're wrong. He does something that tells you he's no good, you ignore it. Every time he comes through and surprises you, he wins you over......and you lose that argument with yourself that he’s not for you."

 

"Exactly. And on top of that, there’s the old saying: l can't believe a person like that would be with a guy like me."

 

He started to pour himself a glass before continuing on talking.

 

"You know what he said to me tonight? He finished with the movie he was acting after two days......and has been staying with whatever-his-name-was instead of in Santa Fe. So when l spoke to him this morning and he said: ‘l’m looking out my window and it’s snowing,’ He was right here in bright and sunny Santa Monica.”

 

Tobio threw back his drink and kept blabbering on.

 

"What did he do, Google the weather. That must have made them scream with laughter. And meanwhile, l sent his Christmas gift to Santa Fe yesterday. l stood in line at FedEx to make sure he got it on time. Classic, right?”

 

Kageyama, by now, had put down his glass and leaned back into the couch. closing his eyes.

 

“l don't wanna ruin your Christmas Eve Shouyou. You don’t have to listen to this. I am sorry.“

 

“Sorry for what? lt’s okay. So how about some food? Shall l make us a little Christmas fettuccine?

 

After a few seconds of Tobio not responding and just lounging there, Hinata sat down next to him and spoke.

 

 

"Listen. l know it's hard to believe people when they say, ''l know how you feel.'' But l actually know how you feel. You see l was, um,  seeing someone back in England. We worked for the same newspaper. And then l found out that he was also seeing this other guy, Azumane from the Circulation Department. lt turned out that he wasn’t in love with me like l thought, like I was.”

 

Throughout Hinata story, Kageyama had opened his eyes and sat up to listen to Hinata.

 

“What l’m trying to say is l understand feeling as small and as insignificant as humanly possible. How it can actually ache in places that you didn’t know you had inside you. lt doesn’t matter how many new haircuts you get or gyms you join or how many glasses of chardonnay you drink with friends. You still go to bed every night going over every single tiny detail and wonder what you did wrong or how you could have misunderstood. And how in the hell, for that brief moment you could think that you were happy? And sometimes you can even convince yourself that he’ll see the light and show up at your door with some flowers and an apology. And after all that, however long all that may be,”

 

Hinata finally turned over to make eye contact with Tobio as he grabbed Shouyou’s hand in support. Hinata just smiles at him and says,

 

"you’ll go somewhere new. And you'll meet people who make you feel worthwhile again. And little pieces of your soul will finally come back together and all that fuzzy stuff. Maybe even the years you wasted won’t matter anymore.”

 

"Well, fuck. You need this more than l do,” Kageyama handed over the vodka bottle to Hinata and asked,” That’s what you’re doing here? You’re getting over somebody?"

 

“Yeah, I’m trying anyway.”

 

“ls this the guy who sent you pages from his novel?"

 

"Yep. He needs me.”

 

“So he stays in touch with you?”

 

“ Oh god, all the time.”

 

“That makes it impossible to forget him, which is great for him, and absolutely sucks for you.”

 

“You see how great your life is compared to mine?"

 

“You know what?” Tobio suddenly stood up while dragging Hinata’s hand with him.

 

“l’m making you some fettuccine. lt is Christmas Eve, and we are going to sit out on that patio, we’re gonna make ourselves a little fire, pop some bubbly and we are gonna celebrate being young and being alive. You with me, Shouyou?

 

Hinata followed Kageyama and stood up and hugged him.

 

“Kageyama. You really are an incredibly decent man.”

 

"l know. That’s always been my problem."

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kageyama and Hinata decided that living life meant ordering a bunch of pizza, pulling out of the liquor they could find, and doing whatever crazy thing they could think of. They tried to make the Christmas fettuccine, however they were a little too drunk and laughing too hard to make it editable. So they just stuck to eating the greasy pizza outside while having intense conversations over anything. Volleyball seemed to be a huge conversation starter because both had played it in high school and Kageyama didn’t believe Hinata when he said he was only 5’4” for most of high school. Hinata eventually had to pull out his phone to show Kageyama his team’s pictures. 

 

When Tobio started laughing, Hinata pushed him all the way over to the pool and into it.

 

 

 

It was around 2 a.m. when Kageyama found a small electronic piano in the Kei’s storage room. He pulled it out and plugged it in to play. Even though he was drunk and tired, he still played a beautiful piece by some really long name that Hinata couldn’t pronounce. After his performance, Shouyou was determined to play the piano too, so Kageyama tried teaching Hinata the simplest songs he knew.

 

About 20 minutes, Hinata had down Mary Had A Little Lamb and was so excited about it. 

 

“Do you want to hear a song I wrote for Ukai?”

 

“Hm? You wrote him a song?”

 

“Yeah I do it with everyone I know. Do you wanna hear Keishin’s theme?”

 

“Well of course!”

 

Kageyama started playing a beautiful melody on the piano. It was a sharp piece with a lot of spunk in it. Hinata felt like he needed to be moving, dancing, or just do something with the constant beat Kageyama was playing.

 

 

"l'm making him a CD of this tune. Every time he hears it, it should give him the confidence to walk right out there. I know he might need the extra help during the honoring thing.”

 

“You really did that for him?” Hinata was hanging onto his shoulder, his eyes filled with wonder and gratitude for what he did.

 

“I, I mean, I guess...”

 

Hinata jumped up a little bit to give Kageyama a shy kiss to the cheek. Before saying,

 

“How sweet.”

 


	14. Mango

 

Tsukishima and Yamaguchi just couldn’t keep apart for too long anymore. With Kei knowing about Hiroaki and Masaki, he was always over there with or without the kids present. And Yamaguchi couldn’t be more happy about it. Slowly they started spending more time with each other until they felt inseparable. 

 

Tsukishima tried to tell himself it was only because Tadashi drove him around, but deep inside he knew that wasn’t the real reason. This was something more complex and much more emotional than a carpool. This was fondness.

 

And Yamaguchi felt it too. He started doing things with Tsukishima that he did with Amanda. It was only small gestures like making his favorite foods or planning their dates towards Kei’s likes, but he noticed.

 

 

So did Hiroaki and Masaki. The kids really didn’t understand why both adults seemed to malfunction when Masaki accidentally called Tsukki Dad. 

 

“Well, he is like my second dad. He always give us piggy back rides.”

 

Yamaguchi jumped in before Masaki could scar Kei any further and said, “Just because he gives you piggybacks doesn’t make him your dad.”

 

“What makes you my dad then?”

 

“Ummmm…. I have to help bathe you and I have tell you to go to bed. Like right now. It’s close to 8 o’clock and Daddy has to talk to Kei.”

 

Masaki visibly slumped his shoulders and whined a little “Okay.” before sulking all the way to the bedroom.

 

“Hiroaki, bed time.” Yamaguchi called out into the other room that he was in. When he popped his head outside of the door and said “Really?”, Tadashi just nodded and politely asked 

 

“Can you help your brother get into his pj’s? I have to talk with Tsukki.”

 

“Can I have a midnight snack?”

 

“Maybe I will put a small bag of chips in your lunch for helping me tonight.”

 

Hiroaki cheered in victory and started running off to his room.

 

 

“Using bribery now , huh?”

 

Yamaguchi looked to Kei, who was standing behind him with coffee for both, and replied,

 

“Maybe I am. I just did it to see you.”

 

Kei held out the other coffee he was holding and reassured him with “I put extra creamer in.”

 

“Well don’t you know the way to my heart.” said with a light chuckle before grabbing the mug and walking over to his kitchen table. Kei followed him a little like a lost puppy before taking a seat next to him and leaning up against him.

 

They were sitting there just enjoying each others company for a few minutes until Yamaguchi had to go back to fully tuck in the kids.

 

With a minute or two to spare, Kei pulled out his phone and went through some emails and text messages he received in the past few days. He had a lot of spam and crazy pitch ideas from people he didn’t know but a few messages were important. He had gotten several from Yachi telling him about how well the ratings where for the first few days of Deception being in theaters. Usually Tsukishima was always at the first premiere of it but he ended up making a batch of Christmas cookies with the Yamaguchi’s instead.

 

“Who you texting?” 

 

Kei barely had anytime to comprehend who said that before Tadashi was stuck to his side and looking over at the phone in Kei’s hands.

 

“Yachi and Kiyoko. They send me the ratings for our recent movie. We did really well.”

 

“I bet you did. Do you show the movie here?”

 

“Why do you ask?”

 

“A cute date idea. and so I can see if you really are good at your job.”

 

“Even if we didn’t show it in Britain, I could pull some strings.”

 

Both boys let out a breathy laugh before just laying in each other presence.

 

“Do you ever come to London for premieres or work?”

 

“London? Hardly ever.”

 

“What about New York?”

 

“Not really, but that’s easier. I’ve had a few premieres and meetings there. Do you go there often with your publishing?”

 

“I've gone there once. We can make that work though.”

 

"Really? l can’t make a relationship work when l live in the same house with someone. But long - distance?”

 

“So this could be a good solution for you.” snarked back with a small smirk.

 

Tsukishima stiffened a bit and looked Tadashi in the eye before saying “Oh, Tadashi. Let’s say we just make this happen. We commit to flying back and forth as much as we can.” 

 

"Yes! lt’s doable, definitely,  ” Tadashi sounded so excited about that until he realized Kei was done talking.

 

"And then let's say in six months we hit a wall. Like, l can’t constantly be away from work or the boys can’t deal with their dad leaving so often. And we start to feel the tension between us. We know it isn’t gonna work so we start fighting because we don't know what else to do. And then after a long and tearful, at your end,  phone call we just....we say goodbye. That'll be it, for real. lt's not like we'll ever bump into each other. And then what's left? Two miserable people...feeling totally mashed up and hurt.”

 

Tadashi was completely silent during Kei’s whole spiel and just deflated at the thought of drifting apart. He didn’t know how to respond to Tsukki after that, but Kei beat him to it.

 

"Or....”

 

“Oh thank god Kei. Or what?” 

 

“Or maybe we should just realize that what we've had these past few weeks has been perfect. And maybe it won't get any better than this. Maybe we’re trying to figure this whole thing out because it makes us feel good to feel this. Maybe the fact that l’m leaving in less than 8 hours makes this far more exciting than it might actually be. ”

 

“You, Tsukishima Kei, are seriously the most depressing person l’ve ever met. But l have another scenario for you.”

 

“Good.”

 

“l'm in love with you."

 

Kei was stunned by the new and surprising information and Yamaguchi must have felt him freeze up because he immediately followed it with,

 

“l apologize for the blunt delivery. . . But as problematical as this fact may be, l am in love. With you.

l’m not feeling this way because you're leaving. And not because it feels good to feel this way. Which, by the way, it does. l can’t figure out the mathematics of this. l just know l love you. And I can’t believe how many times l’m saying it without stuttering.

But the thing is, I never thought l’d feel this way again, so that’s pretty phenomenal. . . And l realize l come with a package deal: Three for the price of one. And my......package, perhaps in the light of day, isn’t all that wonderful, but l finally know what l want, and that, in itself, is a miracle.

 

And what l want.....is you Kei.”

 

 

 

“l,I just. . . I wasn’t expecting an ‘l love you’ . . . l’m trying to find the right thing to say.”

 

“l think if the obvious response doesn’t immediately come to you, we can...just, we should just....talk about something else. Like, possibly, what a complete ass l am. l do recall you promising me you wouldn’t fall in love with me from the get-go. Must pay better attention next time.”

 

Kei leaned over into his space and placed a light fluttering kiss to Yamaguchi’s lips before saying.

 

“l've never met another guy who talks as much as me. But could we just for now...be quiet? Please?”   
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  


 

“How many of his movies are on that list of his?"

 

The bumbling and bustling of the small Japanese restaurant was just enough to give Kageyama and Hinata a little background noise during their lunch ‘date.'

 

“Well none of the movies Ukai wrote have been on the list yet. But I have about fifteen more movies are left before I get a new batch. He even tells me every morning about the next one on the list. He rambled on about the movie The Lady Eve yesterday for 45 minutes.”

 

“l don't know how l've never seen The Lady Eve before."

 

"Barbara Stanwyck is dazzling. And she’s so sure of herself."

 

“Every movie I’ve see of her, she’s really impressive.”

 

“Oh I know! Come to think of it, every movie he’s told me to see has this powerhouse woman in it.”

 

“Wonder if he’s trying to tell you to grow a pair”.

 

“Oh you shut up! Oh, Arthur has requested that you write some lyrics for his theme song.”

 

When Hinata looked back over at Kageyama, he had pulled out his ringing phone and was just gawking at the phone.

 

"What’s the matter? Who is it?”

 

“lt’s Tooru. Do you mind if I...?”

 

“Oh no. Not at all. You can pick up.”

 

“ Thanks,” was his short response before picking up the phone and walking towards the door. Since the store wasn’t exactly large nor busy, Hinata could hear some of his conversation.

 

“Tooru? Hi. l'm doing okay. Actually, um, l'm a bit tied up at the moment. l don't know. What time could you be there? All right, l'll be there. Oh, no, no. Like, a half-hour. Maybe a little longer. Okay, bye.”

 

Kageyama quickly stashed his phone away and shuffled back over to the bar seats he and Hinata were sitting at. He sat down and moved around until he was comfortable. He was about to start going back to eating but he made eye contact with Hinata. Shouyou didn’t need to say anything for Kageyama to understand he wanted him to spill his guts about the phone call.

 

“He misses me.”

 

"You see? He came to his senses. Oh, you should get going. We should get the bill.” Hinata immediately started to wave down the waiter but Tobio threw out a hand to stop Shouyou’s obvious call to the waiter.

 

"No! No, no, take your time. l can wait until you’re finished eating. I don’t want to rush you.”

 

“l’m all done eating. You should go see him.“ 

 

“No you are not. You didn’t get to your spicy tuna yet."

 

_You have a chance to save your love, take it goddamnit. You really are a dumbass, Tobio._

 

"l'm fine, really. You can go. l can get this one, you got the last restaurant,” Shouyou pulled out his card and finally waved down their waiter to give him the card. 

“l’ll see you later at the Writers Guild tonight. l mean, if you can still make it with seeing him.”

 

“l gotta get all the way to Silver Lake, but l’m gonna try my hardest to be there. Anyway, l am bringing the music. l mean, l really wanna be there, but l don’t know how long this is gonna take. l’m sorry.”

 

“lt's all good. You don’t need to worry. Good luck out there.”

 

“Thank you so much Shouyou.” Tobio whipped around in the chair to grab his coat and car keys before dashing out of the restaurant leaving Hinata just to sit for the bill to arrive and think.

 

_Anything can happen. Yeah right, that’s just bullshit._

 


	15. Pomegrante

 

After paying for the lunch by himself and ordering a taxi home, Hinata honestly didn’t know what to do. His go - to movie buddy was fixing his relationship and his neighbor was no doubtingly getting ready for his speech tonight. Keishin didn’t want to say his speech to him (no matter how hard Hinata begged), so he knew that he shouldn’t walk over to Ukai’s house. 

 

Without his two new friends being available to hang out or even talk, Shouyou decided to busy himself in the house. Since Ukai’s event wasn’t for an hour or two, he had time to clean. He would be leaving for England soon and he still had some rooms he dirtied and never cleaned. The front room was covered in dirt and mud from his and Kageyama’s runs. The kitchen still has remains from his and Kageyama’s drunk attempt at making food. And he really had made a mess of bedroom he was staying in. 

 

Hinata thankfully had figured out where the cleaning supplies where earlier in the trip, so he quickly grabbed what he needed to clean the front entrance. He placed his phone on a nearby table, started his favorite playlist, then he started to scrub the mud off the walls.

 

* * *

 

 

The last song finished on his playlist about a minute before Hinata finished up the last spot of mud on the floor. Giving the room a look back over, Hinata threw all of the cleaning sprays and rags into the five galloon bucket he found with the other cleaning stuff. He went to grab his phone off the table but something else caught his eyes. He had completely forgotten about the pages from Noya’s book; Noya always had Hinata edited the pages. So instead of taking the full bucket back to the closet, he grabbed his phone and the book. Since Hinata didn’t really have anything else to do, he took the book and wandered over to the nearest couch. Thankfully Kei seemed to have small pieces of paper and pens everywhere throughout the house, so he grabbed a pen and wrapped himself in a blanket before starting the latest chapter.

 

 

Only a few pages in and a lot of pen marking later, Hinata’s phone started to vibrate with a phone call. So Shouyou quickly shoved the pen in between the pages he was working on, and struggled to grab the phone without standing up.

 

_Incoming Call - Noya_

 

He slid to accept the phone call and immediately heard,

 

“Hello.”

 

 

"Hey, Noya! l’m just reading your pages."

 

“What, just now? Are you having so much fun you forgot all about us over here?”

 

“No, l hadn’t forgotten. l’ve just been busy, that's all. Los Angeles is a beautiful place. I’m just trying to soak it all in.“ 

 

 

Although most of his time in Los Angeles hasn’t really been very touristy, he sure wouldn’t forget the views from around here.

 

 

“Oh so, now that you’re in Los Angeles, you can pretend we aren’t waiting for you over here?”

 

“That's not true. l was gonna call you when l'd read-"

 

“Hey. I have a surprise for you.”

 

“What kind of surprise?"

 

“Well I maybe sent a present over to the house you are in.”

 

Hinata straightened up on the couch and set the book down before saying,

 

“A package, I haven’t gotten any yet.”

 

“Have you even checked for something?”

 

Noya seemed to sound a little impatient at the confusion over the package with Hinata. He thought maybe it was important.  
Hinata stood up and started to walk over to the pile of mail that Shouyou collected for Tsukishima. It was just a stack of letters and bills but not a package.

 

“I barely checked the mail a few seconds ago and l don’t see a box or anything. It was all bills and such for the house owner. Hold on, let me just check the kitchen.”

 

He quickly jogged over to the kitchen and didn’t see anything else on the counters then the dirty dishes from earlier.

 

“No, nothing in there... um... l’ll check the gate. Sometimes thing are left outside.”

 

“Good idea.”

 

“When did you even send it?”

 

Running back towards where he started, he went to the front entrance, put down his phone and glanced through a few drawers in the entry tables. With no package there, he threw open the door.

 

 

“I found your Christmas present.”

 

Standing right there in all of his (small) shining glory, stood Noya.

 

“Noya?”

 

To say Hinata was shocked was an understatement. He just looked forward and tried to figure out if this was him dreaming or if a Noya look-a-like was sent to his door.

 

“Yep. I decided I couldn’t let you have all of the fun over here. It really is a gorgeous place.”

 

“You, I, your... here?”

 

Shouyou would have hit himself for sounded so astonished but his mind was on stand still.

 

“I sure am,” a few awkward seconds passed of Shouyou intently staring and Noya just glancing around before he spoke up,  “Uhh, are you going to let me in some time today?”

 

“Oh, yeah, yeah sure.”

 

You confidently strode right into the house, dragging a small suitcase behind him.

 

“Wow, this place really suits you.”

 

Shouyou didn’t respond to that. He instead walked into the kitchen, leaving Noya wandering around the first few rooms alone. After a minute or two of Hinata not coming back, Yuu tried to retrace his steps and searched for the kitchen. When he finally found the large room, he saw Hinata trying to open a bottle of wine. 

 

“Oh, a 1990’s Chardonnay. You really have it nice here.”

 

Shouyou continued opening the wine bottle and grabbing two glasses.

 

"Shou, you are eventually gonna speak with me, aren’t you? l came here because l had to see you.”

 

“I...um. Well. I just don’t understand,” he gave up on pouring the wine and looked directly at Noya,  “l mean....l was right there for you, for three years. Do you remember? I remember us, the square peg and round hole? That's what you said. That we weren't really right for each other. We were a square peg and a round hole.” 

 

“l don’t remember saying that at all babe. l just know l hated when you were gone. And, l have never checked my e-mails more than these weeks. lt was driving me crazy that l wasn’t hearing from you. l don’t want to lose you.”

 

“Lose me? What do you mean lose me?” Shouyou put his elbows on the counter and threw his head into his hands. “This is too confusing."

 

“Aww, come here Shou.” 

 

Noya spread his arms wide and waited for Hinata to look up and see what he was doing. When Shouyou did, he shuffled over to him and was immediately engulfed in a big hug. Noya rested his head on Hinata’s (as best as he could) and spoke into his hair,

 

"You know what l was thinking? When you get back to London, maybe we could sneak off somewhere together. Maybe Venice. You and me in Venice could be good.”

 

"Do you mean that? l mean, like, are you free to do that?”

 

“Darling, l’ve just traveled halfway across the world to see you, haven’t l?"

 

At Noya’s response, Hinata leans back his head to make full eye contact with him. 

 

“Okay, that doesn’t exactly answer my question. So are you not with Asahi anymore? Is that what you’ve come here to tell me?"

 

“...l wish you could just realize how confused l am about all of this.”

 

Hinata took a step back and out of Noya’s arms at that and threw his hands around, signaling to pause everything.

 

“Okay, hold the phone. Let me translate that for you. You are still engaged to be married.”

 

“Yes, but, l mean—"

 

Hinata took a quick turn before stopping him right there.

 

"Oh my God. Okay, this was a really close call,” Shouyou took a few steps, pacing around the space in the kitchen before speaking,  “You know, l never thought l’d say this, literally never......but l think you were absolutely right about us. Very square peg, very round hole!”

 

“You cannot mean that."

 

Shouyou now stood right in front of Noya, chest puffed up and wearing a defensive stance

 

“Like hell I mean it. And l’m about three years late in telling you this......but nevertheless l need to say it. Noya, you have never treated me right. Ever.”

 

“Oh, Shou."

 

"You broke my heart. And you acted like somehow it was my fault, my misunderstanding, and l was too in love with you to ever be mad at you, so l just punished myself! For years!” At this point Shouyou’s arms were flailing about angry pointing and gesturing towards Noya, who was standing there hopelessly confused.  

“And you waltzing in here on my lovely Christmas holiday and telling me that you don’t want to lose me whilst you’re about to get married, it somehow newly entitles me to say, it’s over. This, this twisted, toxic thing between us is finally finished! l’m miraculously done being in love with you!"

 

With a few huffs and puffs later, he calmed down and pronounced.

 

"l've got a life to start living. And you’re not going to be in it."

 

“Darling...."

 

Hinata threw up his hands, shaken them, and slowly pushing Noya towards the entrance door.

 

"No, no, nope. Now l’ve got somewhere really important to be......and you have got to get the hell out. Now!”

 

Before Shouyou could get him all the way there, Noya turned around and asked,

 

“What exactly has got into you?"

 

"l don't know. But l think what l’ve got is something slightly resembling gumption.”

 

With that Hinata wheeled the suitcase towards the door, shoved it into his hands, and shut the door on him.

 

 

* * *

 

The front door clicked, signaling that the door was close shut, literally and metaphorically. Hinata couldn’t be happier about it; it had taken him three years to realize how roped in he was and actually grow a pair and end their not-relationship. So of course Hinata began jumping around and yelling in joy.

 

“Oh my god! I just did that. I did that. WoooooOOOOooo!”

 

He stopped doing his happy dance about 2 or 3 minutes later when he noticed the clock.

 

“Shit. Keishin’s thing is in 20 minutes.” 

 

Hinata ran as fast as he could, stumbling and bumbling, around trying to throw on the suit he could with Keishin. He knew his hair would never sit normally on his head, so he quickly ran his fingers through it and rushed around the house, since he forgot where he put his wallet last. Running around the kitchen counter and through the living room one last time, he decided he won’t need it. All he really needed was his phone. With that in hand, he checked himself in the mirror one last time before heading next door.

 

Now, Hinata wasn’t exactly late, but Ukai was sitting on the front porch tapping his foot and patiently waiting for him to come running.

 

“Well aren’t you a knockout?” the older man said with a smirk as he noticed Shouyou come running from his yard.

 

 

Hinata stopped running and had to breathe a little before replying back,  “Thank you. And may l say, so are you.”

 

"Did l do my tie right? l haven’t worn one in over fifteen years.”

 

“lt looks perfect. I couldn’t’ve done any better.“

 

"l like this Hugo Boss brand. He cuts a nice suit, really sleek and comfy. Oh, and  l’ve got something for you. Forgive me,”

 

Keishin reached into one of the pockets of the suit coat after he fully straightened up.

 

“The last time l had a date, this is what we did."

 

He took the small package and opened it to revel a small red rose corsage.

 

“Oh my, Ukai, lt’s beautiful.”

 

Shouyou started to reach for the small flower, but before he could grasp it, Keishin took it out of grasp and insisted,

 

“lf it’s too corny, or old fashioned, or if it’s going to ruin your outfit you don’t have to wear it.”

 

Hinata moved his hands to grab Ukai’s hands, without smush the delicate plant.

 

“l like corny. l’m looking for corny in my life."

 

“You know, that was a nice line there. Trying to be like me huh?”

 

“lt’s all those movies you suggested to me. I guess they really have an effect on me.”

 

“Good to know. Now let’s get this embarrassment over with."

 

* * *

 

 

“Ah, Mr. Ukai, you made it just in time.”

 

When the taxi pulled up to the event center, a chauffeur in suit and tie opened the door of the taxi. Although Hinata was a little shocked by the man, the building had a modern and elegant style. He assumed the chauffeur was part of the staff. Shouyou slipped out of the car first while waiting for Ukai to shuffle out.

 

“I can take any suit jackets or luggage, if you’d like.”

 

Keishin took his first few steps out of the taxi as the man shut the door after him.

 

“That’ll be alright boy. Just show us where to go.”

 

“Right away Mr. Ukai.”

 

The man, who was surprisingly tall, walked a few steps in front of them as Hinata linked arms with Ukai, for some support. As they made their way to the front door, they past by multiple interesting statues and artwork outside of the building. And even when they made it to the door, the view from outside in, was amazing. The center was beautifully constructed and showed up elegance and wealth down to the very last detail. Both Keishin and Shouyou were blown away just by the building.

 

“You will be speaking in the Cuevas Ball Room. Someone should be waiting right inside the door to lead Mr. Ukai to the stage. And there is a spot in the front of the room for your date sir.”

 

The young man started walking through the event center with Ukai and Hinata on his tail, looking around and pointing to the many many different features of the building. It was two large hallways later when the man stopped and spoke in front of a large door labeled Cuevas.

 

“This is where I leave you. Someone will escort your date to their seat and you to the stage, Sir. Good luck.”

 

“Thank you young man.” Ukai responded as the man lightly knocked on the door. The door creaked open and a woman’s head poked out and held a brief conversation with the man before opening the door more.

 

“Mr. Ukai, his plus one. I’ll escort you through.”

 

Hinata looked over to Ukai with a large smile because he couldn’t hide his excitement. Ukai just rolled his eyes and muttered something about smile lines.

The woman than motioned for them to follow her through the door, so they began opening up the double doors and once they did the clapping started. The room was packed to the brim with people and once they began walking through everyone immediately started clapping and yelling and talking.

 

 

“Ladies and gentlemen, Mr. Keishin Ukai !”

 

Someone over some kind of microphone introduced them as they began their descent down the aisles. People were trying to speak hands with Ukai or start a conversation or thank him, but the workers at the event made sure Hinata and him kept walking. 

 

About three rows before the stage, the woman pointed to two seats with reserved signs on them. 

 

“For your date, Mr. Ukai.” Hinata immediately turned over to Ukai and said,

 

“Good luck up there. I wouldn’t put a stampede past this crowd.”

 

“Welcome to showbiz.” Ukai said with a light chuckle as he began to take the woman’s arm instead of Hinata’s.

 

“You’ll do great!” Hinata exclaimed as Ukai began walking towards the stage. Keishin must have heard him because he gave a sarcastic back hand wave off to him.

 

Hinata laughed a bit and began to get to his seat. However he didn’t sit down when he noticed there were stairs leading up to the stage. Hinata and Ukai worked their hardest these past few days, however you can only go so far with getting ready for this. 

 

The young woman must have noticed the problem coming up so she extended her arm and stated, 

 

“I’ll take you to the podium, Mr. Ukai.”

 

Keishin stood there and debated whether or not he could. However before he could come to any decision, the microphone was filled with music he knew pretty well. Kageyama’s song was playing throughout the room. 

 

If it was as if the music had pushed him over the edge of confidence, because Ukai waved off the woman and stated,

“I’ll do it myself, thank you.”

 

Ukai charged straight up the stairs with refined determination and marched straight to the podium in the middle of the stage.

 

Hinata was just so happy and surprised. They had worked a lot, however the workouts didn’t prepare Ukai for that. Hinata was so bewildered and amazed he didn’t see Kageyama shuffling into the seat next to him.

 

“He really is amazing.” Kageyama said as the crowd finally started sitting down in anticipation.

 

“Tobio! Oh my. You made it, and the song.”

 

“Yeah, sorry I’m late. The Tooru took longer than expected. He really didn’t wanna split.. and um, you look really good.”

 

“Thanks, you um...” before Hinata could even comprehend the events played out, Keishin bopped the microphone and started his speech.

 

“I’d like to thank everyone here. I’m absolutely overwhelmed... that I could climb those stairs.”

 

A laugh ripped around the room but was diminished as he continued talking,

 

“I came to Hollywood over 60 years ago, and immediately fell in love with a few things. Including motion pictures and that’s been a love affair that’s lasted a lifetime and a half. When I first arrived in Tinseltown, there was no cineplexes or multiplexes. No such thing as Amazon or Netflix. I was here before conglomerates owned the studios. Before special effects teams were even a thing. And definitely before box office results were reported, like baseball scores on the nightly news.”

 

Ukai took a breath and Shouyou sighed and muttered,

 

“He is so fantastic.”

 

Kageyama immediately replied,

 

“Oh I know,” and soon after a quick breath from Kageyama he asked, “Shouyou?”

 

“Yeah?” Hinata was too entranced by Ukai to notice Tobio’s struggles, but he whipped right around after Kageyama said,

 

“Do you have any plans for New Year’s?”

 

When Hinata and Kagyama eyes connected, Hinata could see his vulnerability and the step into the dark he was taking here. And it just broke his heart to say,

 

“Oh, well, um. I’ll be back in England by then.”

 

Tobio swiftly looked away from his eyes, now filled with agony. However his eyes didn’t stray for long.

 

“You know, um, I’ve haven’t been to England yet.”

 

“Yet?”

 

“If I were to hypothetically travel there for New Year’s Eve....”  
  
  


Kageyama was soon spared coming up with some crazy idea for why he’d fly half way across the world when Hinata blurted,

 

“It’s a date.”

 

Both men were now wearing huge smiles across their faces and looked at each other like the other now held the sun and the moon. 

 

“So like, a date date?” Tobio had to ask just to double check. 

 

Hinata just chuckled and turned back to the stage and relaxed. He then slid his hand over into Kageyama’s and held onto it while saying,

 

“Yes Bakayama. A date date.”

 

 

 

 


	16. Kumquat

If Kei and Tadashi could figure out a way to make seven days last for an eternity, they would in a heartbeat. Meeting each other was a perfect case of serendipity and learning what love was for a second time was life changing for both. They did so much to reshape the others life in ways the couldn’t believe, and it only took seven days.

 

However both parties knew at the end of the seven days, they’d go back to being more than five thousand miles apart from each other. From the very second of waking up, both could feel the melancholy and infectious sad mood of the day. The sky was cloudy and it was dream cold, both outside and in. Yamaguchi was able to have his boys go to their grandparents, so he could deal with the goodbyes alone. He wanted to be a strong role model for the boys and he decided his boys didn’t need to see his heart break too. 

 

So instead, the two woke up together in Tsukishima’s bed, tangled up and never wanting to get up. All of Tsukki’s bags were packed and ready downstairs and all that stopped Tsukki from leaving was getting up and outside to the taxi. 

 

After a few pure minutes of bliss, Yamaguchi sat up a bit and said “Good morning, Tsukki.” 

 

“It’s an alright morning.” he said shoving his head into the pillows to avoid the day altogether.

 

“It’ll be an even worse day if you don’t get up in time for the taxi.”

 

“I hate it when you are right.”

 

“Maybe that’s why you are always a big grump all the time, Tsukki.”

 

“Oh, you sshh.”

 

Yamaguchi shifted his legs over and slowly got out of the bed. He had laid out an outfit on the cabinet the night before, so he grabbed it and started towards the bathroom. As he started to walk out of the bedroom, he glanced behind to see Tsukishima sitting up in the bed and looking out the small window. With a small sigh Yamaguchi left down the stairs leaving Kei to find his clothes for the day on the floor next to the bed. With Tadashi already downstairs, he just sat on the bed and got ready there. He chose comfy clothes for the flight so it was barely a minute later when Kei started his walk downstairs with the dirty pajamas to put in his suitcase. And once he was finished with that, he walked over to the coffee machine and started to brew two cups when the door to the bathroom opened. Tadashi came out and sat down at the table.

 

They were both quiet as the coffee brewed, so quiet they heard the clock in the living room chimed 8 am. They both just held in a breath because Tsukishima’s taxi was scheduled to pick him up at 8:05.

 

Neither wanted to say anything, so Tsukishima just let the coffee finish and poured two cups. He brought the coffee over to Tadashi and they both sat down at the table. Yamaguchi immediately started drinking his coffee to avoid speaking, but Kei just set his down and said,

 

“We shouldn’t make a big deal out of this.”

 

Tadashi looked up from his coffee with a questioning eyebrow raise, causing Kei to continue talking.

 

“It’s not like we’re never going to text and call and e-mail each other.”

 

Yamaguchi put down his coffee and responded,

 

“You’re right. We did say no set rules about after.”

 

The distant sound of crunching gravel was heard by both boys causing to slightly turn to see the taxi pull up to the front of the house. Unwillingly, they both stood up and began grabbing Tsukki’s luggage and taking it to the car.  With the two of them, they grabbed it all in one trip and were able to fit it all in the trunk of the car, in utter silence. And when the last bag was in the trunk and the trunk was shut, they just looked at each other not really knowing what to do.

 

“No set rules.” Yamaguchi muttered under his breath just trying to calm himself down. But Kei put his hand on Tadashi’s cheek and said,

 

“None. So now I’m just gonna kiss you for the millionth time and say 'By seeing you,’ "

 

Tsukki leaned in and give the smallest lightest kiss to Yamaguchi before turning around and getting into the car. Before he shut the door, he looked at Yamaguchi and lightly said,

 

“Be seeing you.”

 

He shut the door and muttered the airport name to the taxi driver and forced himself to look forwards as the taxi drove away. He didn’t want to think about Yamaguchi’s look as the taxi left, or his mopey walk back into the lonely home. He just wanted to think about getting home safely.

 

“Did you have a good holiday, sir?”

 

Tsukishima couldn’t help but smile at that question. He had a fantastic time. There isn’t a single thing about the trip that he would change. He’d never forgot the trip no matter how hard he tried.

 

“Yeah, it was great. Maybe the best I’ll go on ever.”

 

Tsukishima knew that the past week was the best ever. He felt like he was flying all week long with Yamaguchi. And now that he was leaving, it felt like he had just crashed into the ground by himself. Alone and wounded on the ground. No one else near him. He has no one to come home to in L.A. and he just run away from his new home. He could explain what he was feeling, but overtime he thought about the hurt in his chest it got worse. His heart picked up it’s pace. He was too hot in his coat. His nose felt itchy and his eyes hurt. He’d never felt this horrible and it got even worse as he turned around and saw that the cottage was no longer in sight. His head started throbbing and his throat burned. And he tasted salt in his mouth.

 

He slowly reached up to his face and felt his lips. He felt the light moisture on his lips. He felt the moisture path from his lips up past his cheek and to his eyes. He had shed a tear.

 

“Oh my god.”

 

He hadn’t cried since he was a child, and he just cried over leaving Yamaguchi.

 

Before he could stop himself, Tsukishima’s eyes blur and soon enough tears were dripping from his eyes and trailing down to drop off his chin.

 

“Go back.”

 

Tsukishima wasn’t even sure what he said at first, because his heart was talking instead of his head for the first time.

 

“Excuse me sir?”

 

“Go back. Turn around and go back.”

 

Kei tried his hardest to stop the flow of the tears running down his face, but he couldn’t. And for whatever reason, he smiled at that. The taxi driver had slowed down and slowly did a U-turn, however Tsukishima wasn’t going to wait for the old man.

 

“You know what? Just stop.”

 

“Sir? Are you sure? The cottage isn’t far.” The man looked back in the mirror and slowed down even more than what he was going.

 

“Yeah. Yes. I just need to get back.” Tsukishima scooched over to the door of the taxi and opened the door.

 

“Did you forget something?” the bewildered driver asked as Kei got out of the car and was about to shut the door,

 

“I forgot love.”

 

Tsukishima slammed the door shut and sprinted as fast as he could back. He and Yamaguchi had taken many walks down this road and it felt like a memory lane to run back through it back to him. 

 

It didn’t take Kei long to run, adrenaline running high and love pushing him forwards. He was at the front door before he could even think about it. He took a small breath before opening the door and walking into the living room. He didn’t see Tadashi so he turned to the left and cautiously walked into the kitchen. Sitting at the chair  at the table, Yamaguchi had his head in his hands and seemed to caught up to notice Kei. So Kei sat down, and finally noticed the small puddle collecting by his elbows.

 

“Yamaguchi?”

 

His head immediately jumped out of his hands, and it crushed Kei to know the puffy eyes and stained cheeks were because of him. He looked so confused, he was rendered speechless by Tsukishima coming back.

 

“Um, I was just thinking. . .why would I leave before New Year’s Eve? That makes no sense at all.”

 

Yamaguchi let out a breathy laugh as he tried wiping away his tears so they could continuing staring into each other’s eyes.

 

“Now, um, you didn’t exactly ask me to stay and go out with you, but you did say you loved me. So I think I’ve got a date. I mean, if you’ll have me.” Tsukishima muttered out, and messing around with his hands. 

 

Yamaguchi instinctively reached out and grabbed Kei’s hands and said, 

 

“I have the boys New Year’s.”

 

Just the fear in Yamaguchi’s eyes from the boys being such a problem, seemed to break Kei’s heart further than it was. 

 

“That would be perfect. I’ll finally have a holiday with the people I love.”

 

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! I finally finished this! Hope everyone liked it!


End file.
